Sacred ice dragon's roar!
by FairytailAddict
Summary: Brook Hailstone has always loved fairy tail (With a passion, I might add). When the creator of Fairy Tail himself sends her a magic circle to travel between Earthland and her own world, what follows?
1. Intro

**So, the summary kind of sucks. Oh well. I actually had a dream about this, and it just kept bothering me, so I decided to write about it. Yes, it has me and my friends' OCs (We're all totally obsessed with fairy tail). It may get a little boring, seeing things through a fake character's perspective, but please, if you're going to leave reviews, make sure they're helpful (NOT hurtful). Also, keep in mind this is my SECOND story. It could definitely be improved a lot. -FairyTailMatchmakerz  
**

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

 _Hiro emailed me back! I had asked him whether OUR earth could ever be implemented into the fairy tail world as a parallel, and he emailed me back! "YES! SCORE!" I mentally shouted. Hiro had said..._

 _"Brook, I have thought about it. The fans would want that, and I do plenty of things in favor of the fans (For example, the crowd favors Nalu, so it's only natural I'd do what the fans want.). However, since you have been so supportive, I wanted to do something for you. You see, I am somewhat of a wizard myself. I know some tricks, and I've recently developed a device that could transport you and anybody standing inside it's magic circle, to Earthland. Yes, you are reading this right. I made two copies, because I KNEW you'd like one. It has unlimited uses, but, there is a cooldown. If you, for example, used it to get to Earthland, you'd have to wait at least one day in order to get back to Earth, and vice versa. Please use it wisely, but you must make sure you, and only you, has it in their possession. I do not want any fictional and real characters getting injured. Goodbye for now! P.S., I'm sending it over as we speak._ _-Hiro"_

 _I must've screamed, because my mom came down from her bedroom, to see me crying tears of joy.  
_

 _"Are you okay, Brook?" She asks, a puzzled look on her face._

 _"Mom, I'm okay. Just happy. Excited. Don't worry about me." I say, through the tears. I had cried a small puddle now, forming on my bed comforter. I felt kind of stupid, but then I realized, anybody else would have the same reaction, if not worse._

 _"Okay sweetie, just making sure you're safe..." She sighs, looking exhausted. "Honey, it's getting late. Go to bed soon, okay?"_

 _"Okay mom..." I say, drifting off, totally forgetting about pajamas or brushing my teeth. Not to mention rubber bands. "I guess I really spent my energy with all those tears," I think to myself. Today was a good day._

**End of flashback**

* * *

So, how was it? I had to explain how it happened, so there it was. Also, the setting is summer, I just forgot to put that in. No confusion there, I hope. And for the sake of the storyline, the entire time it will be summertime. Don't worry, the action will start. Oh ya, it will.


	2. It begins

**Here the adventure begins!**

* * *

I'm at my friend Gail's slumber party (Although we didn't get any sleep...). We're doing each other's makeup and throwing pillows at each other (Typical girl things). I, myself, am busy listening to music to notice any sounds from outside. It's blaring in my ears, but after listening to the same song multiple times, I get bored, and pull them off. Gail, Claire, Maya, Ellie, and Thalia are straining their heads outside. That's when I hear it. Shuffling sounds, quiet moans and groans. I would've thought this was a bad dream had I not pinched myself.

"Guys... Please tell me my parents are just watching the walking dead..." Gail whispers, eyes wide in fright.

"Hey, calm down! It could just be your brothers pranking us. We have no reason to-" Claire is cut off when a loud noise comes from the door.

It grows louder and louder, a knock on the door becomes a pound, and soon I see it.

A shuffler. It's been decaying for a few days, no, maybe even hours. Its eyes are blank, it's face growing to be a sickly green. From the looks of it, it used to be a woman. _Looks to be._

 _"Not anymore," I think to myself._

Without a moment's hesitation, we run upstairs and load ourselves with knives (And little plastic light sabers). None of us had any idea whatsoever was happening, but we sure wouldn't be defenseless against whatever this was. I could hear Ellie's sobs, and Gail's frantic panting.

"We need to get out of here!" I cry, loud enough that Zachary(Gail's brother) and her parents could hear. I mean, the zombies already KNOW we're here, so there's no point in hiding it. "We need to break through a window. They're all crowding at the doors, so it's the only way!"

"But... Brook.. We can't do this. We're all like 13 years old! Today was my birthday party, and it was... ruined... by these stupid shufflers!" Gail sobs, tears running down her face. Gail, is a hardcore Fairy Tail fan, like me, and is currently wearing the Team Natsu shirt from Hot Topic. She's tall, with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes.

"I can't believe this. I need to go home. I need to see my family!" Claire sobs, face turning bright pink. Claire, along with me and Gail, loved Fairy tail. She introduced it to me, and I in turn introduced it to Gail. She stopped watching, but once Gail and I got into it again, so did she. Claire's blonde, like me, with her hair down to her shoulders. She's tall, kind of goofy, definitely stubborn, but a really fun person to be around.

I envy both of them. Sometimes i get a little ahead of myself, and I seem a little conceited. Its a joking arrogance, but sometimes it really seems like I'm vain. I stand for justice, honestly. If somebody takes the credit for something I did, they better know that I have no intentions of letting it stay that way. I like people to know who did what. Also... I have... leadership "issues", or so I've been told. So, if I want something done a certain way, I feel the need to do so myself. Its easier, to do it that way, because then nobody else can screw it up. Right?

"Hey, Brook, snap out of it! Here we are, in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, and you're just staring into blank space? Come on! Pull yourself together!" Thalia yells, seeming to be extremely upset with our... situation.

"I got it! The garage is still shut... so we could all get into the car and drive somewhere far away from here." Maya cries, pulling out her cell phone to let her mom know to meet her somewhere else.

"No. No, Maya. I need to go to my house. If anything, I need to see my parents and drive somewhere with THEM! Really. We need to do this." I yell. "We're in the zombie apocalypse, and you think I'm going to let my family get infected? To lose my brother and parents? And Dakota? No way. I'm going to my house. I can run all the way there. You guys go ahead. I'm not low enough to leave my family. I can't do it. Besides, I need to get something... important. Something that can make sure I'm safe. Claire, Gail, you know what I'm talking about."

Claire and Gail's eyes widen. They know what I'm talking about. I told them the day after I received the email. The magic circle, of course. I have no doubt they'll want to come with me. _After they see their families, of course. I won't be a hypocrite. No way._

"Gail, Claire, are you going to come with me...?"

Gail looks hesitant, seemingly torn between going to her dream world and staying with her family. Chances are, our families won't survive as long as we're away. _No. Push those thoughts away, Brook. Otherwise you'll go bad.. And we really can't have that now._ "I'll go. But I need to say... goodbye.. first..." Gail cries, quietly, and walks over to her parents and brother. "Bye, guys... I promise I'll see you soon. I promise." And pulls them close.

Claire, though, shows no sign of hesitation. All sadness about her family just disappeared. "Oh heck ya! I do want to say goodbye to my family, but... Well, its a dream come true! We'll go to Earthland, and come back when the apocalypse is over! We can bring our families too, right?"

"Claire... Since it has a one day cool down, it will have to be one family at a time. And I hate to say it, but since it's my magic circle, I... I would want my family going first. After us 3. I know it's selfish... but... the magic circle is small. Barely enough to fit the three of us standing up." I say quietly. I know it's selfish, but...

"No. I understand. Lets just go."

* * *

 **10 minutes later, after stocking up food, water, and extra equipment...**

"So I guess this is goodbye. For now. Yeah, it's just temporary." Gail says, holding back tears. We all are, actually. We know that this could be the last time we ever see each other, but at least we won't have the guilt of knowing it was our fault. Yeah.

"No, Gail, I hate to be so negative, but... We may not ever come back here alive. The infection spreads quickly. There's no avoiding it," Thalia smiles. "But I promise you, if we are all still standing one day, we can come together and finish our slumber party. Even if we're old and wrinkled."

On that note, we all hug and cry. I think it's safe to say this party is the worst one ever.

* * *

 **I bet you weren't expecting that, huh? It really is a strange storyline, but it made sense in my head... So therefore it makes sense in reality! Okay, maybe not. Please review and give me advice! I'd love to hear it!**


	3. See you later, alligator

**Okay, so as clarification, Brook is like a pen pal with Hiro. They go back and forth. It was just that one message that she was so excited about. Anyway, chapter 2 is here! Hooray!**

* * *

So, things aren't going too great. So what? We're running down the street, shooting nerf guns at any walkers we see (We taped on razor blades to the end to make them more effective.). No biggie. We've run a few blocks trying to get to my house... It's in a cul-de-sac, so I'm guessing we'll have some trouble getting in. Or maybe the walkers haven't gotten there yet. Either way, my family is in danger, and I need to help them.

"So, Brook, what will we do in Fiore?" Claire asks, as she's waiting for her mom to pick up her cell. "I mean, we may not even get magic! Or even be near the guild! What makes you so sure this will work? After all, magic doesn't exist here! What if it's just a sham, and we died trying? How can you have such faith?"

"I don't know. But I look up to Hiro, and I trust that he would make an honest device. After all, he is famous. If he sent a prank magic circle, I'm sure he'd get criticized. Big time. And don't worry, we're going to make it to Fiore. I can grab my money while we're in the house." I say. Even though we're in the zombie apocalypse, it's hard to be distressed when we're going to our DREAM WORLD! Of COURSE I will come back to bring my family, and theirs. I could never break a promise. But my family will understand. I know they will.

"Hey... What if the zombies got in the house? What if it's too late for your family? And we need the magic circle..." Gail mutters, trying not to be negative. We all are, it's just hard to be positive when there are living dead roaming the streets.

"Don't think that way. My dad has a rifle, and we have several knives. They may be struggling a little, but I trust in them. Besides, Dakota would keep them safe."

* * *

 **After another block, at the cul-de-sac**

Something smells. Everything smells now. The zombies have already raided a few houses, but thankfully not ours. The rotting flesh is making me gag, and I feel bile in the back of my throat. Actually, I'm not sure why, but the zombies are coming no where near our house. Strange. Even so, we need to take the opportunity. "Hey, listen up. We go in there, tell them what the hell's up, grab some money, a pistol, a few extra knives, and lastly, the device. We need to do this quick, because I need time to draw the circle. Okay, go!" I nod at the both of them, and we sprint to the back door.

 _Thank god I brought the spare key..._

I shove the key in, as quickly as possible, and in the heat of the moment, forget which way to turn it. After 1 minute of frantically twisting the key around, I open the door. Right in time, too. We have to push on the door as hard as possible to make sure it's shut all the way, then we have to lock it. Again. I look up around the living room, and finally, at the TV. Unbelievable.

"They're streaming cartoon network? Are you serious right no-" Claire screams. The whole screen turns fuzzy, and after lots of static, a video comes up. Its the president.

 _"America. I know these have been hard times lately. The world is suffering of many things, such as ebola, H.I.V., malaria, cancer... The last thing you need is an infection. This infection is unlike any we've ever seen. It's like a plague... If you're bitten, you're as good as dead. Yes, I'm sure you all know what the living dead are. We are not sure what has caused it, but we are positive of one thing. This is life-changing. The outbreak started in *********, when a young man, aged 34, came in to the doctor's clinic, complaining that his skin had turned a sickly green, and that his hair was falling out. He said it had started that morning, when a stray cat wandered out and attacked him. It has not been found what caused the plague, but it won't matter for now. America is in it's darkest times today, in chaos. That man, Martavius Griffith, caused this. I know it is not good to blame something so huge on one ordinary person. But tonight, I feel it is acceptable. I'm sorry, where our honor has brought us. But he did this to us. We can't change the fact that this apocalypse is happening NOW, but we can change what will happen in the future. ********* will be quarantined, throughout. I hope for the best, for you, America. I know you have lost loved ones, and I'm not sure if anybody in ********* is watching this, but all we can do is hope. Pray for them, America. Because only we can."_

"Claire, Brook, I'm scared..." Gail whispers, choking back tears.

"So am I. I'm scared to the core. But we need to stay strong... For everybody. Us leaving and opening this circle, we can leave. We can get out of her, save our lives and many others. The world is relying on US, whether you like it or not. They need us to stay alive, and bring more people in. It truly is the only way." I murmur, knowing my words are neither lies, nor the truth. "Mom, Dad! It's me, Brook. Not a zombie. I'm with Claire and Gai-"

Just then, a walker emerges from the basement. It's eye is rolled out of it's face, and it's hair is in small white clumps. _This could be the end of us._ In that moment, I realized something.

 _We've always been this weak. We just learned how to obtain strong things, so we could believe we were strong. But in reality, we're fragile. Strength is like a flower, so beautiful, and yet, a tiny bit of force could crush it in an instant. We were never strong. It has always been this way._

The walker stumbles toward us, groaning, clothes torn and bloody. He has a rifle strapped to his belt.

 _Bingo._

In that instant, I realized what I had to do. Quickly, I fumbled for my knife. _And my life..._ I have one shot at this. I could hit him in the head, and survive, or hit him elsewhere, and lose this game of life. One knife, one shot. _Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out._ I grab the blade with my index and thumb, and position my arm. _You have keen eyes, Brook. You can do this. Do not let yourself fail. If you miss, you lose the game. Come on now._

Everything seems to happen in slow-motion. I drag the knife back behind my shoulder, move it forward, twist my wrist, and let it go. It sails through the air, and when it comes into contact with the zombie's head, there's a sickening sound. Like stepping in slush, but louder. More gross effect. I stumble forward and grab the rifle. "Gail, Claire! Grab the couch and push it this way! I'll hold them off!"

"Aye aye, captain." Claire and Gail say, in sync. I'm sure it would've been funny if we weren't in the situation, but, since we are, nobody laughs. Of course not.

I've never shot a gun before, but I have played first-person shooter games. I have an idea of what to do. I aim the gun at the next zombie and pull the trigger. Again and again until I hit it square in the head. One down, I have no idea how many to go. Hopefully no more... It's hard knowing I just killed a human being. It hurts to know I did that... I took another person's life to save my own.

Just as a decaying hand reaches through the door, Claire and Gail push the couch up against the door.

"There. That should do it." Claire says, and all of a sudden raises her eyebrows at me. "Since when did you learn to shoot a gun?"

"Just now," I grin, and grab the other couch and push it in front of the back door. "That ought to do it." I grin, and motion for them to follow me upstairs.

"Brook?" Mom shouts, and just then I hear rapid fire.

"Mom? Are Dad and Tyler safe? How about Dakota?"

"Honey, get up here now. I know about the emailing with Hiro. I wanted to be a good parent, so I looked in on your email account. Please do not be mad, but I feel like now is not the time for you to get upset."

I exchange a look with Claire and Gail, saying _"I guess we didn't need to tell them"._ "Then you understand how big this is? How important it is? I promise, I'll come back for you. I would never forget about you."

"Oh, my baby... I love you. If you can't make it back here to get us... It's okay. The sacrifice isn't in vain. Tyler is safe, he's in a helicopter, going to the capitol. Your father is here with me, but he's resting. He's exhausted. I need to ask something of you." Mom says quietly, dragging out her words as if I'm a little kid. I guess this is a mature thing to do... "I want you to bring Dakota. He'll only get in the way here. But you promise me, sweetie, that you'll make sure he's safe. That he gets food, water, all of that. Make sure..."

"I get it. I get it mom, don't worry. But do you really want me to bring him?"

"Brook, he's gone berserk here. It seems like he has rabies. No, he isn't infected, he's just going wild to protect us. Its not like its bad, but... It is bad. He could get hurt. I know how much he means to you, so for you, you need to take him. It's the only way..."

I look down and the tears fall. They stream down my face, as I watch Dakota panting and growling. His fur is matted, he smells like the dead, but he's still my Dakota. My beloved Dakota. I want to bring him too... But... If I took him away from Mom, how would he cope? She's his favorite. Easily. It would break his heart if she... Y'know...

"Brook, look at me!" Mom yells. "Just because you're sad, you shouldn't be scared! I'm scared too! And I'm your mother. I failed to protect you this time. This time, Hiro is protecting you. You need to grab your magic circle, and go. Now."

"Oh mom... I love you so much..." I say with tears flowing down my face. I don't think I've shed half as many tears as I do right now. Not even when that dumb kid Charlie threw a block at my head (I got staples).

"Brook, I am trusting you'll come back one day. One day, we'll see each other again. Don't forget your dad and I love you very much. It's not easy... Seeing your child against the world, and the odds. It hurts to know I've failed you." She chokes on her tears and bursts out crying. She pulls me into a hug and for a few seconds we're just silent.

"Mom, I promise you, this isn't the last time I see you. No way. I'll come back in a few days. You need to stay in this house, or in the area. Make sure you don't use your phone unless if it's an emergency. Please mom, when I come back for you, I need to know where you are. I need to. This isn't goodbye, it's just 'See you later'."

I break away from the hug and move into my room to grab the magic circle. Just then a walker pops out. I fumble for my rifle, reload, aim, and pull the trigger. I close my eyes as its knees buckle and it falls to the ground. I'm a killer. A cold-hearted killer. I grab the magic circle equipment, and look back at Gail and Claire. They've been quiet this whole time, knowing that what I have to do is going to be the most painful thing ever...

"Looks like this is it." I gulp and roll up the carpet in my room, revealing a flat wooden floor. Carefully, I draw the seal, making sure the leave a gap, to draw in when we leave for sure. "Dakota, buddy, come in here." It takes some coaxing, but finally I get him standing in the circle with us. Just before I finish the last mark, I look back at Mom.

"See you later, alligator." I nod and salute to her, exaggerating all the movements.

"After a while... Crocodile." Mom says, face quivering.

"Tell Dad I give him my regards. Oh and... Please take care of him. I want to have a full family reunion when I come back."

"Don't worry, it can be arranged. And you don't need to worry, we'll be safe. We have plenty of weaponry. I'm just worried about you coming back... So, I guess I'll see you later, Brook. Be careful you don't forget about us in your dream land!"

My eyes fill with tears, and I draw the last piece of the seal. Purple lights stream upwards, and for a moment I'm blinded by the light. I get dizzy, and then, right before I black out, I pick up Dakota, baby-style, and hold him close. I look over my shoulder at Mom, who's crying but smiling. She waves, and smiles.

"Go have fun. Dinner's in 4 days."

Everything goes black

* * *

 **So, how was it? I had to change some parts of it from the original (My dreams get kind of hard to remember, don't yours?), but that's okay. This is basically what I dreamt up. Please favorite if you liked it, and/or review and give me feedback. I appreciate it!**


	4. No way, what?

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Gail's P.O.V.**

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a daze. I hear voices, all around us. I look up at the sun, and I remember. The screams, the tears I shed... My sacrifices...  
I glance up and see Brook leaning over me, shadows fallen upon her face. I hear whispers behind her.

My heart keeps beating faster by the second. I reach into my jeans' back pocket and pull out a mirror. I gaze into it, and suddenly the alley we're in gets darker. I'm older. In our world, I was 13 years old. Here, though, I look like I'm 16. Its amazing... I'm wearing the same clothes, but they're a lot tighter than they were. I seem to be mature in everything... My face, and my body. I'm not sure whether this is a blessing or a curse.

Suddenly, Brook twitches. She all of a sudden jerks and sits up, panting. I guess it wasn't just me. We've all matured. Brook's hair is long enough to reach her hips, and her face is older, more mature. Brook's hair is ragged and frizzy, but I can still recognize her. She's clutching Dakota, who woke up to her movement. He looks older, somehow. His tail is in between his legs, and he has more gray whiskers than the last time I saw him. He walks over to Brook, sniffs her face curiously, recognizes her scent, and sits down on her lap. She's lucky to have a family member in this place.

Brook shuts her eyes closed, and clenches her fist. "Ice dragon's claw!" Huge ice crystals burst out of her fingertips and she slices them through the air. "Awww yeah. I got myself some Ice dragon slayer magic." She smirks and pretends to be Wolverine.

"A-Amazing..." I grunt, and try to do my own magic. I clench my fists, like she did, close my eyes shut tightly, and chant those special words. "Sacred flame dragon's claw!" Right on cue, I see blue flames burst out of my fingertips. Blue enough flames that you could mistake me for the 'Spawn of satan'. I grin at Brook and show off my fire.

I look over my shoulder and see Claire, leaning up against the brick wall. "Ice make: Lance!" I hear her chant, trying to do Gray's Ice make magic. It's too bad both Claire and Brook are crushing over Gray...

All of a sudden, I hear footsteps. Loud ones. I see a shadow, growing bigger until I can make out a shape.

Brook notices him, smirks at me, and raises her eyebrows.

I gulp, fasten my shirt and jeans, tuck my kitchen knife in my belt, and pinch myself. Just to make sure this isn't a dream. "This is crazy..." I pant.

"What is?" An all-too-familiar voice says, from right above me.

Natsu is standing right above me.

"N-Nothing at all!" I say, blinking several times to make sure I'm not dreaming. I glance up and see Natsu blushing, and I, in turn, change to a bright shade of red. _Good going, Gail._

I hear loud footsteps and splashing sounds. I turn to see who it is, and, honestly, I'm not surprised.

Brook, however, starts blushing almost as red as a tomato. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" I hear her whispering over and over.

Claire is also gawking, face red. Like me and Brook, she's matured a lot too. _I hope when we go home we'll be young again..._

I see Gray emerge from the shadows, noticeably irritated. "Oi! Flame brain! What's the dea-" He gets cut off when he sees Brook. "Oh... Sorry if this dummy bothered you, miss." He turns to Natsu, blinks, and yells. "What the hell was that! Why would you run into an alley like that? You know we were on a mission, right?"

"I know... But I heard some people using dragon slayer magic. I wanted to know what was going on, Gray!" Natsu protests.

"Hey... Are you two from Fairy Tail?" Brook asks casually, as if talking to them is a normal feat. Or, maybe she's talking to Natsu and that's why she isn't nervous.

"Sure are! I'm Natsu. This is Gray, as you have probably figured out."

"Oh, hi! I'm Brook. Nice to meet you, Natsu." Brook smiles, and then blushes when she walks over to Gray. "Nice to meet you too, Gray."

Gray looks like he's just above it all. "It's my pleasure. By the way, your face is red."

"Oh come on, be nicer to me!" Brook laughs. They start cracking up and for a second, I can almost see us living here. Having a life, hanging out with Mirajane, and... Maybe staying here. Forever...

"Oi, are you just going to stare at those love-birds all day? Although, I am surprised. Gray doesn't really like women. He think's they're all about appearance... Except for one person..." Natsu eyes me curiously, and his cheeks flush. "Hey, sorry if we bothered you. I heard dragon slayer magic, and I was wondering if it was you guys. And if I can see you use it?"

"Oh, no problem. It was us, yes. And I would be honored to show off my magic to mages of fairy tail." I smile, and chant the words I know work. Just to be sure. "Sacred flame dragon's claw!" and punch the air. Huge gusts of fire in the shape of claws shoot out, and crash into the wall. They leave singe marks.

"Wait a minute... You're a FLAME dragon slayer? That's so cool! I am too!" He proceeds to cup his hands around his mouth. "Fire dragon's... ROAR!" He spews out a dark cloud of fire, making my magic seem really weak.

"Sigh... You make my magic look weak. Give me a break, 'Natsu'!"

"Hey, is that girl with you?" He points over at Claire who grunts and stands up. "Hey, I'm Natsu, and I-"

"I know who you are. I heard everything. I'm Claire, and Brook and Gail are my 2 best friends." Claire smiles, walks over to Gray, and starts up a conversation. "Hey, Gray, I have ice make magic!"

Gray's jaw drops and he says "We'll see about that! Show me your best spell."

"Alright. Bet you 300,000 jewel I can do it." Seems kind of pricey...

"Deal."

Ah. So this was her aim. To get close to Gray, while at the same time getting money to buy new supplies. Clever girl...

"Okay, keep your promise! Here I go...: Ice Make: Eagle!" Eagles formed out of ice shoot forward, seem to come alive, and fly off into Magnolia.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE LYON'S MAGIC?" Gray scowls and mutters "Take your 300,000 jewel... You exceeded my expectations..."

"Alright! Cool! Hey, I heard Fairy Tail is like, the strongest guild in Fiore. But just how does one join?" Claire asks, innocently. _Playing that game, huh..._

I swear Brook had a face of pure hatred, growing green with envy. Wow. Fangirls at their finest. I guess I'm not one to talk, considering... Well... Natsu.

"We can put in a word for you! Including your- Wait. What is that thing?" Natsu says, and scratches his head. "Is that some kind of giant dog?"

Brook glances up and screams. "Dakota? Since when have you been able to..." She drifts off and her eyes begin to water. Dakota is looking around, and whining."Oh Dakota... Are you looking for her? You know it's going to be a long time until we see her again..."

Gray sighs and and looks at Brook sympathetically. "Hey, is everything okay? Is... Is he your only family left?"

Brook looks up and nods, tears streaming down her face. "Yeah... Hey, were you serious about letting us join?" Brook sniffles.

Oh, Brook. That girl sure loves Gray Fullbuster. Hmm. I have a feeling Claire and Brook are going to be fighting over him. They're both love rivals. _Hopefully Juvia isn't here yet... Not just for Brook and Claire, but for me. I don't want to be her love rival...  
_

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Both boys yell, and Brook's tears become tears of joy. Claire looks jealous of Brook, standing so close to Gray and whatnot. And I, well, I feel great. I can finally be with the fairies... And by the looks of it, they're happy too.

Brook's gaze breaks away from Gray, smiles, and walks back to Dakota. "Hey bud, Can you shrink down? I don't want you to destroy anything." Dakota shrinks down into a puppy, both in size, and in age. Brook gasps and squeals. I guess it's a dream come true that he changed size! Brook picks him up, baby-style, and plants a kiss on his forehead. "Good boy..."

Claire and I walk over to her, and we follow the boys as they make their way through Magnolia to the guild.

"Is this seriously happening?" Claire asks, high pitched.

"Oh my god I don't think something so amazing is possible! Please pinch me now!" Brook squeals. and hugs Dakota closer to her.

"Guys, we're here..." I say quietly, and we stare in shock at the most grand building I've ever seen, which is, without a doubt, Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Now it starts getting interesting! Stay tuned for more! ;)**


	5. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Gail's P.O.V.**

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a daze. I hear voices, all around us. I look up at the sun, and I remember. The screams, the tears I shed... My sacrifices...  
I glance up and see Brook leaning over me, shadows fallen upon her face. I hear whispers behind her.

My heart keeps beating faster by the second. I reach into my jeans' back pocket and pull out a mirror. I gaze into it, and suddenly the alley we're in gets darker. I'm older. In our world, I was 13 years old. Here, though, I look like I'm 16. Its amazing... I'm wearing the same clothes, but they're a lot tighter than they were. I seem to be mature in everything... My face, and my body. I'm not sure whether this is a blessing or a curse.

Suddenly, Brook twitches. She all of a sudden jerks and sits up, panting. I guess it wasn't just me. We've all matured. Brook's hair is long enough to reach her hips, and her face is older, more mature. Brook's hair is ragged and frizzy, but I can still recognize her. She's clutching Dakota, who woke up to her movement. He looks older, somehow. His tail is in between his legs, and he has more gray whiskers than the last time I saw him. He walks over to Brook, sniffs her face curiously, recognizes her scent, and sits down on her lap. She's lucky to have a family member in this place.

Brook shuts her eyes closed, and clenches her fist. "Sacred ice dragon's claw!" Huge purple ice crystals burst out of her fingertips and she slices them through the air. "Awww yeah. I got myself some Sacred ice dragon slayer magic." She smirks and pretends to be Wolverine.

"A-Amazing..." I grunt, and try to do my own magic. I clench my fists, like she did, close my eyes shut tightly, and chant those special words. "Sacred flame dragon's claw!" Right on cue, I see blue flames burst out of my fingertips. Blue enough flames that you could mistake me for the 'Spawn of satan'. I grin at Brook and show off my fire.

I look over my shoulder and see Claire, leaning up against the brick wall. "Ice make: Lance!" I hear her chant, trying to do Gray's Ice make magic. It's too bad both Claire and Brook are crushing over Gray...

All of a sudden, I hear footsteps. Loud ones. I see a shadow, growing bigger until I can make out a shape.

Brook notices him, smirks at me, and raises her eyebrows.

I gulp, fasten my shirt and jeans, tuck my kitchen knife in my belt, and pinch myself. Just to make sure this isn't a dream. "This is crazy..." I pant.

"What is?" An all-too-familiar voice says, from right above me.

Natsu is standing right above me.

"N-Nothing at all!" I say, blinking several times to make sure I'm not dreaming. I glance up and see Natsu blushing, and I, in turn, change to a bright shade of red. _Good going, Gail._

I hear loud footsteps and splashing sounds. I turn to see who it is, and, honestly, I'm not surprised.

Brook, however, starts blushing almost as red as a tomato. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" I hear her whispering over and over.

Claire is also gawking, face red. Like me and Brook, she's matured a lot too. _I hope when we go home we'll be young again..._

I see Gray emerge from the shadows, noticeably irritated. "Oi! Flame brain! What's the dea-" He gets cut off when he sees Brook. "Oh... Sorry if this dummy bothered you, miss." He turns to Natsu, blinks, and yells. "What the hell was that! Why would you run into an alley like that? You know we were on a mission, right?"

"I know... But I heard some people using dragon slayer magic. I wanted to know what was going on, Gray!" Natsu protests.

"Hey... Are you two from Fairy Tail?" Brook asks casually, as if talking to them is a normal feat. Or, maybe she's talking to Natsu and that's why she isn't nervous.

"Sure are! I'm Natsu. This is Gray, as you have probably figured out."

"Oh, hi! I'm Brook. Nice to meet you, Natsu." Brook smiles, and then blushes when she walks over to Gray. "Nice to meet you too, Gray."

Gray looks like he's just above it all. "It's my pleasure. By the way, your face is red."

"Oh come on, be nicer to me!" Brook laughs. They start cracking up and for a second, I can almost see us living here. Having a life, hanging out with Mirajane, and... Maybe staying here. Forever...

"Oi, are you just going to stare at those love-birds all day? Although, I am surprised. Gray doesn't really like women. He think's they're all about appearance... Except for one person, I guess..." Natsu eyes me curiously, and his cheeks flush. "Hey, sorry if we bothered you. I heard dragon slayer magic, and I was wondering if it was you guys. And if I can see you use it?"

"Oh, no problem. It was us, yes. And I would be honored to show off my magic to mages of fairy tail." I smile, and chant the words I know work. Just to be sure. "Sacred flame dragon's claw!" and punch the air. Huge gusts of fire in the shape of claws shoot out, and crash into the wall. They leave singe marks.

"Wait a minute... You're a FLAME dragon slayer? That's so cool! I am too!" He proceeds to cup his hands around his mouth. "Fire dragon's... ROAR!" He spews out a dark cloud of fire, making my magic seem really weak.

"Sigh... You make my magic look weak. Give me a break, 'Natsu'!"

"Hey, is that girl with you?" He points over at Claire who grunts and stands up. "Hey, I'm Natsu, and I-"

"I know who you are. I heard everything. I'm Claire, and Brook and Gail are my 2 best friends." Claire smiles, walks over to Gray, and starts up a conversation. "Hey, Gray, I have ice make magic!"

Gray's jaw drops and he says "We'll see about that! Ur must've been the only one with that magic! So that would mean you're a liar! But, sure, go ahead. Show me your best spell."

"Alright. Bet you 300,000 jewel I can do it." Seems kind of pricey...

"Deal."

Ah. So this was her aim. To get close to Gray, while at the same time getting money to buy new supplies. Clever girl...

"Okay, keep your promise! Here I go...: Ice Make: Eagle!" Eagles formed out of ice shoot forward, seem to come alive, and fly off into Magnolia.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE LYON'S MAGIC? AND MY MAGIC?!" Gray scowls and mutters "Take your 300,000 jewel... You exceeded my expectations..."

"Alright! Cool! Hey, I heard Fairy Tail is like, the strongest guild in Fiore. But just how does one join?" Claire asks, innocently. _Playing that game, huh..._

I swear Brook had a face of pure hatred, growing green with envy. Wow. Fangirls at their finest. I guess I'm not one to talk, considering... Well... Natsu.

"We can put in a word for you! Including your- Wait. What is that thing?" Natsu says, and scratches his head. "Is that some kind of giant dog?"

Brook glances up and screams. "Dakota? Since when have you been able to..." She drifts off and her eyes begin to water. Dakota is looking around, and whining."Oh Dakota... Are you looking for her? You know it's going to be a long time until we see her again..."

Gray sighs and and looks at Brook sympathetically. "Hey, is everything okay? Is... Is he your only family left?"

Brook looks up and nods, tears streaming down her face. "Yeah... Hey, were you serious about letting us join?" Brook sniffles.

Oh, Brook. That girl sure loves Gray Fullbuster. Hmm. I have a feeling Claire and Brook are going to be fighting over him. They're both love rivals. _Hopefully Juvia isn't here yet... Not just for Brook and Claire, but for me. I don't want to be her love rival...  
_

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Both boys yell, and Brook's tears become tears of joy. Claire looks jealous of Brook, standing so close to Gray and whatnot. And I, well, I feel great. I can finally be with the fairies... And by the looks of it, they're happy too.

Brook's gaze breaks away from Gray, smiles, and walks back to Dakota. "Hey bud, Can you shrink down? I don't want you to destroy anything." Dakota shrinks down into a puppy, both in size, and in age. Brook gasps and squeals. I guess it's a dream come true that he changed size! Brook picks him up, baby-style, and plants a kiss on his forehead. "Good boy..."

Claire and I walk over to her, and we follow the boys as they make their way through Magnolia to the guild.

"Is this seriously happening?" Claire asks, high pitched.

"Oh my god I don't think something so amazing is possible! Please pinch me now!" Brook squeals. and hugs Dakota closer to her.

"Guys, we're here..." I say quietly, and we stare in shock at the most grand building I've ever seen, which is, without a doubt, Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Now it starts getting interesting! Stay tuned for more! ;)**


	6. Gail Ignitia & Natsu Dragneel

**I'm so glad you like my story ;-; It makes me so happy to know people enjoy my writing. Just to clear up any confusion, this takes place BEFORE Lucy joins the guild. So they will eventually show up. Anyway, enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

Gail's POV

* * *

So, the good news is we got some money. Bad news is, we had to use most of it to repair half of a city we (AKA Natsu) destroyed. Even so, we've got 70,000 jewel each leftover. Overall, I have enough money to get a new wardrobe, and other necessities.

"Oi, how do you think the jobs went?" Natsu asks, scratching his head.

"Besides the fact that we destroyed half a city, it went pretty well." I laugh.

"At least we managed enough money to fix it! Not to mention we're getting you some new clothes."

" _We're?"_

"Yeah, I thought I'd tag along."

We're walking down the main streets of Magnolia, and I spot the Heart Kreuz market. It's an old looking building, mostly made of bricks and a rather run down door. But, it's no different from where I normally shopped at, back at home.

"I miss my family already..." I sigh inwardly.

"Oi, what was that?"

"Oh, it's just that... Um... In the process of getting to Magnolia I had to leave my family, I murmur. "The only family I have left is Brook and Claire."

"They aren't your only family! You have Fairy Tail now, remember?" Natsu says, smiling wide eyed at me.

I blush and look down at my feet. I look up and point at the Heart Kreuz shop in the distance. "Hey, how about we go there?"

"Sure, whatever you want. This is your shopping trip."

We walk toward it, and push open the doors. The first thing I see is a woman with _scarlet red hair._ I take a deep breath, and stop right in my tracks.

"Oi, Erza! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Natsu, I was just doing a little bit of shopping for the celebration tomorrow. I heard we had some new recruits. She must be one of them, right?" Erza smiles and glances over at me.

I smile and walk over to shake her hand. "Yeah, hi. My name is Gail Ignitia. It's nice to meet you. Erza, right? I've heard a lot about you! Apparently, you're the strongest female wizard in the guild! Sorry, I'm just going on and on, aren't I?"

"Oh, no problem at all! And that seems to be accurate, don't you think Natsu?" She points her sword at Natsu as if making a statement.

"Aye sir!" Natsu gulps. _Apparently he's Happy now... By the way, where's Happy been?_

"Well, I better get some new clothes... After all, that's why I came here." I slowly push Erza's sword down, to make sure she doesn't chop Natsu's head off.

"Alright, I'll let you continue. I'm looking forward to seeing more of you, Gail." She says, making her way to the door, carrying her newly bought items.

I walk around to the clearance racks, because the whole store is surprisingly expensive, considering it's in shambles. I see a long black jacket with dark red cuffs and edges, along with a salmon undershirt. I also see brown wing tip boots, and light blue jean shorts with a brown belt, plus some black fingerless gloves. I carefully pick out my size, and carry the items into the changing room.

"Oi, when are you getting out of there? It's been like 10 minutes!" Natsu groans.

"Natsu, you're completely exaggerating. It's been like 30 SECONDS." I sigh and continue to try on the clothes. A little later, I step out of the changing room and admire myself in the mirror. My dark brown hair with red tips goes perfectly with the black and red jacket.

I wander around the store, aimlessly looking for Natsu, who is nowhere to be found. Eventually, after a couple minutes of this, I proceed to the checkout and purchase the clothes.

I leave the store, and look through the window of a restaurant next door, to see Natsu spending his whole half of the money from the jobs, on food. Just food. Typical Natsu.

I walk into the restaurant, and sit down in the booth across from Natsu. It takes around 10 minutes of silence for him to register that I sat down across from him. "How are you not fat?" I mumble.

"Oh! Gail! When did you get here?" Natsu asks through a mouth of food.

"Like 10 minutes ago, you bonehead." I giggle.

"Hey, are you trying to pick a fight?" Natsu says, shoving the food down his throat, and stands up against the table.

"Wow, you have no clue how to treat a woman, do you Natsu?"

Natsu grumbles and sits down once more.

"Settle down, bud, no need to get so angry. Besides, my magic could never compare to yours." I lean over and take one of his fries.

"Oi, you're a dragon slayer. Of course you're a powerful mage. You just haven't trained enough." He says, his mouth full AGAIN.

"Speaking of which, could you help me practice my dragon slayer magic? It may be a lot to ask for, considering we just met, but I could really use the help." I say and grin at Natsu.

"Of course. I'd love to help out a fellow dragon slayer,"Natsu shovels the rest of the food into his mouth, and slams the money down onto the table. "Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!" He grabs my hand, pushes open the doors, and we race through the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

 **Hello, Gail speaking. I hope you like how the story is going so far, please keep reading, it really means a lot to me and Brook!**


	7. Scavenger Hunt

**Since it's winter break, Gail and I will be trying to upload a chapter every day... If we forget to one day, you can assume that we're with family and/or friends. So please, enjoy this chapter and leave reviews ;)**

* * *

Brook's POV~ Later at the guild...

* * *

Since we had no place to stay the night, we hung out in the inn all the way across Magnolia from the guild. When we came back, however...

"Fairies- It's time to party!" Makarov yells and pulls out a barrel of booze.

"Oh? What's this? You think you can beat me in a drinking contest? It's on, old man!" Cana yells, already drunk.

 _I wonder what the celebration is for... An annual celebration? I don't even have a clue..._

"Hey, Brook. What's this celebration for?" Gail questions, eyebrows furrowed. "I heard Erza talking about one just yesterday? But I had no idea what she was talking about..."

"You met ERZA? THE ERZA SCARLET?" I cry and slam a fist on the table. "I can't believe you met her before I did!"

"Yep. Erza 'Titania' Scarlet in the flesh." Gail smirks. "She was at Heart Kreuz while I was shopping."

"Ugh. I wonder where she is..." I mumble, looking around the guild for that incredibly recognizable red hair.

Just then, the curtain on the stage was pulled aside, and Erza stepped out. "Which one of you fools ate my cake?!" She screams as a deadly aura emits from her. She glares from one side of the guild to the other, frowning in disapproval.

"I think we just found her..." I mumble and sink lower into my seat. I have a feeling that it would be a bad idea to stand up right now...

Natsu and Gray slowly emerge from their seats, and shuffle back toward the guild doors.

"Hey, Erza, I can buy you another! Besides, the other new recruits are over here!" Gail cries, and motions for Erza to come over.

Erza marches over to the table we're sitting at, and eyes me suspiciously. "Did you eat my cake?"

"No... Sir... I mean Ma'am! I joined the guild with Gail and Claire! We're all the new recruits..." I stutter, and slink down lower into my seat _"This girl sure knows how to make you uncomfortable..."_ I say to myself.

"Oh. Well, in that case, welcome! Me and Gail met up while shopping just yesterday. By the way, if Gail was with Natsu, who were you with?" Erza questions, and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Oh... Gray and I went out shopping together... I needed help finding good clothes... I'm new to Magnolia, see... " I stutter, and turn away as my cheeks turn a light shade of red.

Erza grins and sits down beside me. "Gray, huh... You look a little red, Brook. Were you really just shopping?" Erza questions.

I literally felt all the blood in my body surge into my face. "No no no! We also went on some jobs, you see, and we umm..."

"Mhm. What is the 'Umm'?"

"No, it's not like that! You're just... Intimidating..."

"That's to be expected from any newcomers. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me."

"Yes Ma'am... Can I just call you 'Erza'?"

"'Course you can. We're family now, are we not?"

I nod and pick up Dakota. He wasn't able to stay in the inn, so he had to stay in the guild all night. I'm sure he made a lot of noise... "Hey buddy, how were you last night? I'm sure you got a little lonel-"

"Attention, my children! We have three newcomers to the guild today! They joined yesterday, and I'm sure you'd like to meet them in our annual scavenger hunt!" Makarov shouts, clearly tipsy. "Why don't you fine young ladies come on up to the stage and introduce yourselves?" And just like that, he faceplanted into a nearby table.

Gail, Claire and I slowly rise from our seats and climb up the stage. "Um... Hi. I'm Brook Hailstone, and it's a pleasure to be here with you all." I say, quietly, but loud enough that anybody in the guild would hear... They were all circling the stage, with eager eyes.

Gail walks into the center and yells, "Hi! I'm Gail Ignitia, and I am so proud to be one with you all!"

Claire walks proudly to the very edge of the stage, and smirks. "Hey, I'm Claire Frauna, and I beat Gray in a bet!"

The guild starts cheering and clapping. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Some of them have nosebleeds too...

I notice Gray in the back, leaning against the pedestal, eyeing me curiously, but firmly. Natsu is busy eating all of the food set out on the table to notice the announcements. Makarov slowly stands up, and staggers to the microphone lacrima.

"Without further ado, let the scavenger hunt begin!"

* * *

Gail's POV~ When the hunt starts...

* * *

I decided to partner up with Natsu for the hunt, since his sense of smell is overpowering. Brook partnered up with Gray, obviously, and Claire with Loke.

Brook got to have Dakota with her, so Dakota grew super big, big enough that he's like a horse, so Brook and Gray are riding on him. Plus, Dakota's a hunting dog, so his nose must be very good for this.

"No fair..." I mutter...

"Well, we DO have Happy with us!" Natsu cries.

"Aye! I was out fishing so I got us some yummy fish!" Happy cries, and smiles wide.

"That's great Happy! Can we eat them now?" Natsu asks, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips.

"No way! Those are for lunch! We haven't even started, and you're ALREADY hungry? You literally just ate the entire buffet!" I cry, and bonk Natsu on the head.

"Ouch! That hurt, Gail!" Natsu pouts.

"I'm sure you've been hurt much more than that! Now let's go! No more interruptions!" I say, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the forest, Happy tagging closely behind.

* * *

After wandering around the woods for a little while, we find some of the items on the scavenger hunt list, including: 1 pair of shoes (Matching), 2 apples (Which Natsu almost ate on sight), and 6 goose feathers.

"They really should've picked better items for this... And what do you win otherwise?" I say, rubbing my head.

"You don't win... You survive." Natsu evilly grins at me and rubs his hands together.

I step back, startled and confused.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. The prize is you don't have to pay for food at the guild for a whole week! It would be perfect for me and Happy!"

"Then why am I here?" I glare at Natsu and tap my foot.

"Because we think you're nice, Gail! You can get us more of a chance at winning! The more people the better!" Happy cries, and hugs my leg.

"Oh... I guess that's true. But where should we even look for the rest of the items?" I ask, pondering.

"I have an idea!" Natsu says, and starts sniffing the air.

I walk over to a bush, and pull aside the leaves carefully. "What's this?" Hiding behind the leaves, there is a pink and white speckled egg, about the size of my whole torso. _Is this an Exceed egg? It must be... But that would mean... I get my own Exceed!?_

Natsu walks over, and his mouth drops all the way down to his feet. "That looks like the egg Happy came from!" Natsu exclaims and picks up the egg.

"Hey, careful! It must be mine, if I found it! Right?"

The egg wiggles in Natsu's arms and drops down to the ground. Before it meets the dirt, I leap forward and catch it.

"Huh. I guess you're right. It must be yours then. It must have a connection with you or something," Natsu ponders, scratching his head. "Oh, and sorry it almost fell. That was my fault."

"Oh it's no problem. I was able to catch it, wasn't I? But if we found the egg... What do we do now?"

"Well, you have to keep it warm. That's what I did with Happy's egg."

"Aye! Natsu and Lisanna took care of me!" Happy cries.

"Who's Lisanna?" I say, pretending that I don't know who she is...

"Oh... I don't really want to talk about it right now..." Natsu mumbles, looking down at his feet, with a solemn look on his face.

"Well... Let's head back to the guild. I think your food can wait."

"You're right. Let's go." Natsu says, still with a faraway expression as he runs away toward the guild.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Brook's POV~ Scavenger Hunt- A little after the beginning

* * *

Me and Gray are currently riding through the streets of Magnolia, clutching Dakota's fur to keep from falling. Dakota's panting, and his tail is wagging slightly. I think he's pretty fond of Gray, actually. Although, I'm not really sure why...

"Hey, Brook. We've already gotten several items on the list... Where should we go to get the rest?" Gray asks, sounding rather bored.

"Hm. We have a couple items left, like... 6 bird eggshells, 3 wild berries, and 4 pebbles... You know, this scavenger hunt is REALLY weird... It's pretty much just stuff you'd find anywhere else..." I mumble, bewildered.

"Well, those sound like things you'd find in the woods. We should go there," Gray offers, and smiles. "Also, I have a feeling Dakota would like to sniff around there. If he's a hunter, it probably helps to be in a woodsy area. Dakota would be most helpful there."

"Good idea. I wonder how far Natsu and Gail have gotten..."

"Not far, I bet. Flame brain isn't that bright... Even if his flames are blinding."

"You haven't seen Gail's flames then. Hers are such a bright blue that you could mistake her as the 'Spawn of Satan'."

"Mhm. Well, I don't know your magic either. Mind showing me?"

"You'll see it soon enough. Be patient. And, we really need to hurry this up. Let's go, Fullbuster!"

And with that, we took off into the woods to look for other items. After we found the eggshells, berries, and pebbles, we just wandered around in the woods after Dakota, who was smelling up a storm. We talked about our families, about the guild, and about the scavenger hunt. But, of course, I didn't mention anything about being a team. Not yet.

All of a sudden, Dakota froze, and slowly lifted up his right forepaw into a pointing position. He sniffed the air, and his tail straightened out like an arrow.

"Huh? Did you find something, Dakota?" Gray asks, and walks over to where Dakota is standing.

As if right on cue, there's a rustling sound in a tall tree. Through the leaves, I see a orange and maroon striped shape sitting on a branch.

I move toward the tree, cautiously, and gaze up from the trunk. And there it was.

An orange and maroon striped egg, probably as big as a beachball, perched between two branches, slightly shaking, as if cold.

"An exceed..." I whisper, dumbfounded.

"What is that?" Gray asks, confused.

"Dunno." I say, pretending that I have 'no idea' what it is.

"I say we head back to guild. After all, we have everything, and we'd be pretty early."

"Good call. Let's go!" I cry, and mount Dakota eagerly. Gray follows suit, and we head back towards the guild hall.

* * *

 **So, that was the chapter! It's longer than most other chapters, I think, so I'm not sure if you'll have another chapter as long as this one. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you have time, and stay tuned for more!**


	8. Scarred: Gray habits

**Hello, readers! Sorry for not posting in a while... We haven't been all that motivated... And, not to mention being with family & friends... Plus school, which TOTALLY sucks... But now we have another chapter! Hooray! And we promise to get another chapter out sometime this weekend, so here goes!**

* * *

Brook's POV~

* * *

The wind feels great running through my hair. Everything out here is absolutely beautiful in the summer. The painted sunset, the green leaves, the birds symphony in the sky, everything is too perfect. However, this was not the case for Gray.

"Oi, Brook, your hair tastes gross." Gray mutters, clearly annoyed.

"Well then get your mouth away from my hair!" I flip my hair, just to get him more annoyed.

"I hate you..." Gray mumbles, but I can tell he's smiling by the way he said it.

"Calm down, Gray, you baby! We're at the guild. Besides, I just washed my hair! It can't be THAT bad..."

"That's the thing, it tastes like shampoo! And shampoo isn't always non-toxic!"

Once we arrive at the guild, Dakota is nothing short of exhausted. Despite having great speed and endurance, having us on his back really tires him out. We hop off his back, and I pet his ears lovingly.

We burst through the guild doors, and find it nearly empty. The only sounds were from the screeches on the stage, presumably Gail and Natsu, bickering like an old married couple.

"I told you! Stop shaking the egg, you dumbass!" Gail shouts, and clubs Natsu on the back of his head.

"I told you not to call me a dumbass!" Natsu screeches, rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

"Well well well, look what we have here. An old married couple." Gray smirks, and then sharpens his gaze on Gail and Natsu. "What are you holding, Gail?"

Gail smiles proudly, and holds a large egg over here head. "Oh, this? I found it in a bush in the forest!" Gail then fixes her gaze on me, then on the egg I set on the guild floor. "Speaking of which, what do _you_ have?"

It was my turn to be proud. "Oh, I found a little something of my own!" I pick up the egg, and hold it to my chest.

"Whoa, you found an egg too?" Gail asks, and smiles.

Gray steps in, and he's somehow lost his boxers.

I scream and cover my eyes. "GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!"

Gail covers her eyes and runs into a wall of the stage. "OH BEJESUS IM BLIND!"

Gray looks down and sweatdrops. "Oh. Wait, when did this happen? Sorry ladies, but can I borrow your underwear?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Gail and I yell in unison. Gail runs off the stage and trips, faceplanting into the ground. "WHERE'D THE LIGHT GO? IM BLIND!"

Once Gray had recovered both his pants and boxers, Gail slowly regained her sense of sight. "Welp, I'm scarred for life." And yet, she didn't seem to regain her innocence. A dark aura emitted from her, and she curled up into the corner of the stage, rocking back and forth, whispering unidentifiable words.

"Oi, Gail, calm down!" Natsu cries, shaking Gail's shoulders.

"Oh.. It seems I hear voices in my head... My life is flashing before my eyes..." Gail whispers, shuddering violently.

"Gosh, you're so dramatic."

"IM NOT USED TO GRAY'S STRIPPING!" Gail screams, and covers her head in her hands.

"Well, before all that happened, I wanted to show you something." Gray sighs, and motions toward the egg I set on the floor once again.

I look down to see Dakota curled up against the egg, with his head resting on top.

"Awwwwwww, Dakota!" Gail squeals, snapping out of her 'trance' and sprints forward to where Dakota was lying.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Dakota buddy! Good boyyyy!" I squeal and run over to where Dakota is lying. I wrap my arms around his torso and bury my face into his excess neck fat (Note: This isn't weird. We all do it).

Gray and Natsu make eye contact and sigh. "Ugh. Women."

Gail suddenly jerks up, and marches over to Natsu, and bonks him on the head. "What're you trying to say, pal? HM?!"

I lift my head and stalk slowly toward Gray. "I'd like to ask _you_ the same thing."

Me and Gail's eyes meet and we sigh inwardly. "Ugh. Men."

* * *

Gail's POV~

* * *

"Oh, yeah, where's Happy?" I ask, tilting my head slightly to the left.

"Oh, Happy took the egg somewhere nice and warm." Natsu says, smiling widely. "Come on!" Natsu grabs my hand, clutches it tightly, and drags me out of the guild.

"Save me, Brook..." I cry, but we're too far away. Looks like I'm going with Natsu. "Agh Natsu! Where are we even going?" I groan and feel my cheeks heat up.

"If I told you that would ruin the surprise!" Natsu cries and runs even faster.

Once the park comes into view, Natsu slows. I see a little blue cat hovering over a large egg under a tree, in the center of the park. Natsu is still clutching my hand.

"Uh, Natsu?" I ask, and glance down at our hands.

"Oh. Right." Natsu blushes and smiles at me, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, let's go meet Happy!"

We run off toward the tree, which is a magnificent oak tree, and sit down beside the tree trunk. I curl up over my egg and smile. "How weird do I look right now? Be honest."

"Not that weird. Only a couple people are staring."

"Wow. Way to be blunt."

"Yeah! No problem!" Natsu says, completely unaware of my sarcasm. Typical Natsu.

* * *

 **PLEEEASE REVIEW! WE LOOOVE REVIEWS! We had SO much fun writing this chapter, and, to tell you the truth, we were laughing. At our own jokes. Yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Again, please review! Every review makes us feel really good & Btw, if you review we'll be more motivated to write ;)**


	9. What could have been

**Hello guys! We're thinking about changing the title of the story, so be prepared, and if you can't find it, just search our username! Anyway, we're very motivated to write (We're anticipating a future chapter :3). So we'll probably get a few chapters out this weekend. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gail's POV ~ At the park

* * *

The sun has fallen just over the horizon, sending colorful streaks of light all across the sky. The silhouette of the tree falling over our heads.

"Natsu and Gail, sitting under a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marria-" Happy is cut off when Natsu clubs him over the head.

"Shut up!" Natsu says, starting to get annoyed.

"He liiiikes _you_ "

"Don't roll your tongue like that, you damned cat!" I scream and grabs Happy's backpack. "Anyway, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, the fact that you wanted me to help you train, right?"

"Oh, right? So how does one improve their dragon slayer magic?"

"Well, me and Happy have our own way of training. I'm not sure if you could handle it."

"Take it back, you jerk!" I say, grabbing Natsu by his scarf.

"Hey, hands off! Igneel gave me this!" Natsu says, slapping my hand away

"Who's Igneel?" I ask, feigning surprise.

"My dad. He's the one who taught me dragon slayer magic. He's big, red and breathes fire!"

"So, you were raised by a dragon too?" I ask, cocking my head a little.

"Yeah. So what was your dragon like?"

Lately I've been receiving memories of what would have been my life here in Fiore. My dragon, my journey, my meeting up with Brook and Claire, all of that. "She was big, like Igneel, but she was blue. She was very kind, and she knew how to make a person smile. But she didn't get the chance to teach me much dragon slayer magic. In the end I only learned a few spells." I say, and look down solemnly. Somehow, it feels real. Like I actually had that past.

"How come?" Natsu questions, suddenly quiet.

"When I was little, I grew ill, but Luminatia did her best to take care of me. I eventually got better but only managed to learn a few spells before she disappeared 7 years ago."

"My dragon disappeared 7 years ago too... Do you have any idea where she went?!"

"Sadly, no. She disappeared without a trace. The only thing I have left from her is this necklace." I say, and reach up to my neck.

The necklace is silver chained, with a gold clasp with a ruby and sapphire attached in a yin yang formation. I must have received it when we arrived here. Somehow, it tells a certain story.

Natsu looks shifts his gaze to my necklace, and looks at me with a genuine understanding.

"So.. What was Igneel like, Natsu?" I ask, still clutching my necklace. It felt so real, and I'm starting to wonder... Is this the real world now? Is this where we'll live forever, or will we go back one day? I'm torn between the two worlds, and I can't seem to find a compromise.

"Well, Igneel was kind and stern. He would make sure I worked to my fullest potential. He even taught me to read." He looks up at me and smiles. "I wish I could talk to him again, even if it was only once. I could tell him about all the friends I've made, and the things I've learned." His eyes start to fog up and he blinks away the forming tears.

Without thinking, I wrap my arms and him in a hug. "It's okay. No need to cry. You'll see him again one day. I know it."

He sets his head on my shoulder, letting the tears stream down his face.

* * *

Brook's POV~ Still at the guild, right after Gail is dragged off by Natsu

* * *

"Natsu seems happy with her." Gray says, and walks up to where I'm standing, which is right inside the doorway of the guild. "You know, the last time Natsu was this happy was when he was with... Nevermind."

I look at him questioningly, and then smile knowingly. "So Natsu isn't normally this happy?"

"No. In fact, he's normally just... Well, Natsu, I guess. But when he's with Gail, he gets an air of happiness. It's kind of weird. Natsu's a weird guy, though."

I smile at Gray and sit down on the doorway's ledge. "I've been meaning to ask you, how did you find Fairy Tail? I feel like you've known Natsu for a long time, and I'm just a little curious. If you don't mind, can you tell me your background?"

Gray takes a seat next to me and leans back on his hands. "Well, I came to Fairy Tail when I was around 10 years old. So, it's been about 6 years since then. But before I came to Fairy Tail, my family was slain by the demon Deliora. A woman named Ur found me and taught me my magic. It was Ur, Lyon and I. We would train on the mountain tops, and we learned to enjoy the cold. That's how I developed my... Habit." Gray gestures to his clothes (Which have somehow stayed on), and sighs. "But Ur soon left us, and I began my journey, eventually ending up here."

I frown and glance over at him. "Rough past you got there."

Gray eyes me and groans. "You have no idea. Dealing with flame princess and... Erza... has been a nightmare. You're lucky. You have yet to experience Erza's wrath."

I shudder and hug my arms around my chest. "Oh god I don't think I want to. Ever. But I'm not really lucky. I've had a... troubled... past too." I pause, and think of how I will put my backstory. Ever since I arrived, little fragments have popped up in my head out of nowhere. It's strange, but they seem reliable. "One day, I woke up in a clearing. Right beside me, there was this great dull white dragon. Her name was Glacia. When I woke up beside her, I was shivering like hell. I swear, I must've caused vibrations in the earth, because she turned around and looked straight at me. As soon as I got used to the cold, she had become something of a mother figure to me. She taught me many things, and I owe her my life. When she disappeared, well... I didn't know what to do. But one day, when I was trying to earn some money, I met Gail. We had the same pendants around our necks, which seemed like a sign. Mine was diamond and topaz, while hers was ruby and sapphire. We worked together to earn jewel, and soon met Claire. We worked together for years, and eventually had enough money to purchase an apartment. But soon money became scarce, so we tried to find a new home. So here we are, in Magnolia, part of Fairy Tail."

"You said my past was rough, but so is yours. Jeez, Brook. That's harsh."

I smile and shove him hard in the ribs. "Oh, shut up. My past wasn't all that bad. I had friends there with me."

"Wait... Brook, were you and your friends living in that alleyway?"

I blush and rub the back of my neck. "Actually, no. Our money was confiscated, all of it, so we ended up sleeping in the alley. But we were only living back there for a few days."

"That's depressing. See, you're only proving my point."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad. Like I said, it was only a few days!"

Dakota then emerges from the guild hall, rolling the egg to me.

"Oh, hey bud! Why are you bringing the egg out to me?"

Dakota wags his tail in response and perks his ears at the egg. All of a sudden, the egg starts shaking. A small crack forms on the side of the egg.

"Thanks buddy. I think the egg is going to hatch pretty soon. We should probably bring it inside, where it's warmer. The nights out here get pretty chilly."

* * *

 **So, how was it? It was pretty short, but we needed it for the backstories. Just a precaution, too: There may be spoilers. So read at your own risk. And like I mentioned earlier, we were thinking about changing the title. So, here are a few ideas: Dragon Slayer's Roar!, Fire and Ice unison raid!, Who We've Become, Frozen Flames, Burning embers and frozen stars, The Burning Embers Of Who We Were, What have we become?, Burning Stars, What will become of us?, Leaving our pasts behind, What we've come to love, Frozen Past to a Flaming Future, When did this happen to us?!, A Fairy's Frozen Flame. So, I know that's a LOT of options, but please tell us which ones you like!**


	10. Welcoming Fuchsia and Sauria

**Just a reminder, we still need suggestions for names (In the previous chapter). We need to change it because in the first few chapters Gail and I weren't working together... But now that we are, the name needs to be connected to both of us. Anyway, this chapter is going to be BIG! So we hope you enjoy**

* * *

Gail's POV~ At park. Still.

* * *

Me and Natsu's embrace was interrupted by a loud cracking noise. I let go of Natsu and look over at the egg.

"Guys, guys, look! It's hatching!"

The egg was now trembling and the bits of eggshell are starting to flake off. Natsu wipes away his tears and smiles at the egg.

I pick up the shaking egg and set it in my lap. There is enough of a hole to see through at the top. When I look inside, I see a cat, curled up on the bottom of the egg. It's pink, with a noticeably bushy tail, and a little white tuft on it's forehead, and on the tip of her tail. She looks kind of like a fox. Natsu peers down too, and when he sees it he breaks into a grin.

"What should I do now?" I ask Natsu, not knowing how to take care of an exceed.

Just then, the cat pops out of the egg! One look and I realized it's a girl! She flies up into the air in a blinding light, then glides over my head and lands. I pet her behind her ears and she archs her back. "Nya!"

"Aww so kawaiiii!" I squeal and pick her up from my head, and hold her out in front of me. "Look, Natsu! I got my own!"

"Aww she's cute!" Natsu smiles and pats her head.

Happy's pupils become dilated and he creeps up close to the newly hatched cat. "Want a fish?"

"I want a cupcake!" The little female cat squeals.

"What will you call her?" Natsu asks, stroking the tuft of hair on her head.

"I'm going to call you Fuchsia!" I squeal and hug her to my chest.

"Yo, Gail. I've been thinking. I think we should form a team."

I look over at him with wide eyes. "Really? You want _me_ on your team?

"Yeah. With the right training you could be really powerful. And we think you're nice!" Natsu smiles widely.

I nod vigorously and give him a high five.

* * *

Brook's POV~ Inside the guild, egg is starting to break.

* * *

Gray and I set the egg on an open table, and I'm squirming with anticipation.

"I know what I'll name it. I've thought about this before." I say, and smile at the egg.

"What?"

"See, when I lived in another city of Fiore, we all talked about things we wanted. I wanted a pet dinosaur. Dinosaurs seemed to bring back memories of my mother, so when I saw this I felt a special connection." I say, and hold up a little purple dinosaur footie suit. "Also, when I was younger, I got a dinosaur plush. I named it Sauria, and I carried it with me wherever I went. I still have it, to this day."

"Who's going to wear it...? The suit, I mean."

"Well, at the start I was thinking about putting it on Dakota in his puppy form, but this'll work much better. Natsu said it's like the egg Happy came from, right?"

"Sure. I guess that makes sense..."

And suddenly, without warning, the egg starts shuddering and the eggshells snap off. Lying on the bottom fragment, there is a little orange and brown striped kitten. It seems like it's still asleep, so I take the dinosaur costume and quickly put it on the kitten.

"What the hell, Brook... It literally just hatched..."

The little kitten then opens its eyes and floats upward in a bright light. She then slowly falls forward, and lands on my shoulder.

I scratch under her chin and she purrs with pleasure. "Rawr!" She cries and holds her paws up like a t-rex.

"See, Brook, look what you've done. Now your cat is retarded and thinks she's a dinosaur."

"Watch your mouth! I can assure you Sauria has always been a dinosaur inside! Besides, it's too cute. Not even you can resist the temptation."

By then the rest of the guild was crowding around the table, trying to get a good look at Sauria.

"So you've already named it and you just got it?! Jesus Christ Brook..."

"I told you I've been planning this. Deal with it. At least you're lucky enough to have such an adorable thing in your life."

Once I say that Gray's cheeks turn slightly pink. "You're talking about the cat, right?"

"Yeah, what else would I be talking about?" I ask and tilt my head at him. I can't fight off the grin that plays onto my face. To add the effect, I bat my eyelashes.

Gray suddenly turns bright pink and says, "Of course, I knew that."

"Gray, you're blushing!" I laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The cat is just too cute."

"Sure, I mean, yes, she is." I say and blush slightly.

For a minute we just kind of stand there in silence. The guild is cheering and holding Sauria over their heads like she was a goddess. But then again, she is.

Right then and there, Gail storms into the guild and holds a cat above her head. "HEY CHECK IT OUT EVERYONE! I GOT ONE TOO!" Everyone in the guild then crowds around her and she's just laughing hysterically.

 _"Wow. She totally stole my thunder..."_

Gray taps my shoulder, and I turn to face him. "What is it?"

"Well... Want to be a team? We work well together."

My cheeks suddenly feel like they're on fire. "Really? I'd love to be in a team with you!"

"Yeah, well, it's only because we can take in some serious cash. Otherwise I wouldn't team up with you." Gray mutters but his face is also burning pink.

Dakota then bounds forward and 'examines' Sauria. His tail is going 100 miles a minute, and he's making little whining sounds. I'm sure he wants to play with her.

"Good dog."

* * *

Gail's POV~ In their shared dorm room

* * *

"Ahhhh I'm tired." Brook sighs, and plops down with Sauria on her bed. "I can't believe how much has happened in such a short amount of time..."

"No kidding." I say, playing with Fuchsia's paws. "It's been like 3 days, and yet we've already done so much..."

"Loke and I won the scavenger hunt." Claire smiles and holds up her prize. The free mealticket, for an entire week. "I'm about to eat all the vegetarian burgers in the WORLD!"

"*Guild, you mean" Brook sighs and then clubs Claire over the head. "This is probably why people here are stupid. They don't have school or work to go to."

Suddenly there's a knocking at the door. I groan and drag myself to the door. I see Levy standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Levy! What brings you here?"

"Can I talk to you guys in my dorm room? This is important." Levy says quietly, looking at her feet.

"Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

Natsu's POV~

* * *

"Oi, Mira, do you know where Gail and Brook are staying?"

"They're staying at the girls dorm. They're pooling all their money together on one room."

"Sweet. Can we have a key? I want to talk to Gail."

"Sure. But promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Mira hands me the key, and smiles.

"Thanks Mira! I'll bring it back pretty soon."

Gray and I meet up at the guild entrance and walk in silence toward the girls' dorm.

* * *

Brook's POV~ In Levy's room

* * *

We're in Levy's room, and I'm in awe of her collection.

"Jeez, Levy. These are some big books..." Claire mutters rubs the back of her neck.

"Yeah. I've read them all though, so if you want to borrow one go ahead." Levy sighs and sits down at her desk. "However, that's not why I invited you over..." She spins around in her chair and shoves a book into Gail's face.

"Is that... My book?" Gail asks, and feels for it in her back pocket, her eyes wide in shock. "Oh, shit."

"Yeah, I found it. Lucky for you but also unlucky. See, I know all the editing companies and I've never heard of this publisher. I did a quick search at the local library, and you wouldn't believe it. There were no results." Levy frowns and looks at the back of the book. "And, to make it even more puzzling, it names a country I don't know. A city I don't know. It could be made up, but this is Nonfiction. It says it on the front. You got it from a library."

I look over at Gail and she's just frozen. Staring at Levy and she gulps. "What's your point?"

"I don't believe you're from Fiore, or Earthland for that matter. Who are you all?" Levy asks and looks over at us.

Gail falls to her knees and covers her mouth.

I gulp and turn my attention back toward Levy. "Levy... I can answer all of your questions... I can tell you. But you have to promise that you won't tell. If you told... Well... Our lives would fall apart."

"Go on..." Levy gestures and sits down on her chair once more.

I tell her about our lives back in our real home. I tell her about our families, about the recent news on the outbreak. I tell her about escaping, and about waking up in the alleyway. I tell her all of this, but I saved one last detail. I could never tell her that. It would be too much... It could result in serious consequences.

"So, you're telling me, you traveled here from another realm?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Whoa, this is a lot of information to wrap my head around. So, tell me, are you ever going to go back?"

I share a look with Gail and Claire. "Actually... We're planning on going back tomorrow..."

Levy covers her mouth and reaches out to hug Gail. "I'm so sorry... I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me."

"Th-Thank you, Levy. By the way, can I have my book? I should probably go return it. it's overdue." Gail smiles sadly and reaches for the book.

"Actually... If you don't mind, can I hold on to it for a while? You can go back and forth still, right?"

Gail nods and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Yeah. Anyway, we'll probably be back in 2 days. Assuming we don't get in any trouble while we're there..."

Levy smiles and nods. She puts the book on her shelf stays there for a second. "Be careful."

* * *

Natsu's POV~

* * *

We slowly back away from the door of Levy's dorm room in absolute shock.

* * *

 **So, how was it? This is a HUGE turn in the story, so maybe you can see now why we were anticipating it? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please tell us what to name the story! Again, ideas are in the previous chapter. Please get back soon and go check them out! If you ever have a suggestion for a chapter, let us know!**


	11. Returning

**It's the fourth day since they arrived in Fiore. And you know what that means.**

* * *

Gray's POV~ Right outside the door

* * *

We hear footsteps, coming right at us.

"Shit! We gotta go!" I whisper-yell.

Natsu sprints toward the window and leaps out.

"Stupid flame brain..." I mutter and leap out after him. "That was close..."

* * *

Gail's POV~ Leaving Levy's dorm

* * *

"Huh? Did you hear that? I could've sword I heard something hitting the ground earlier... Not to mention excessive cursing..." Claire mumbles and scratches her head.

"Let's go back to the dorm. Let's not make this harder than it has to be." Brook says, and rubs her eyes. "It's getting late, and we need to pack. Not to mention covering up our tracks.. We need a good alibi..."

We head back to the dorm and retrieve the magic circle supplies. Brook gathers Dakota's stuff, and attaches his collar. We then set our packed things by the door, and go to the guild.

* * *

"Hey, Mira! Can you take care of these two? Just for tomorrow. We have to go visit some friends in the next town over." I gesture toward the cats and smile.

"Sure, no problem! I would love to take care of them."

* * *

Back at our dorm room~

* * *

Brook retrieves her chalk and we clear a spot in the room to draw the magic circle. She makes sure to leave a tiny space in our side to let us get our stuff.

I've stocked up on knives, some extra pistols, and a bat. Honestly, I've forgotten how scary the apocalypse is... Being here in this world has made it way easier...

Once we get all of our stuff together, Brook picks up Dakota in his puppy form, and draws the last seal in the circle. Purple lights flash all around us, out the windows, through the cracks in the door, all around us. And then it's gone. It's replaced with pure darkness.

* * *

Brook POV~

* * *

We are awoken by Dakota's yips and squeals, and it takes me a minute to realize that's him barking. Besides his barking, everything is eerily quiet. Gail is rocking back and forth. But this wasn't a playful rocking, like back at the guild. This was sheer terror. Claire is still lying on the floor, sleeping quietly. We're downstairs lying on the carpet of the living room. I notice that the walls have taken up a greenish tint, and the house smells awful. The flatscreen TV perched on the wall is rolling static.

I go to shake Claire awake, and find that she has a deep cut in her arm. I glance down at my side and notice that my knife accidentally pierced her skin. "Fuck. Claire, hold on. I'll go grab a first aid. Gail, help me out here. Stop the bleeding as much as you can. I need to get disinfectant. Who knows if the infection gets into open wounds."

Gail slaps her hands over the wound and applies pressure. I move into the kitchen pantry and look for the first aid kit. Everything is ransacked. Although, I see a small box in the very bottom of the pantry. "Oh thank god..." I pick it up and undo the clasp. I see disinfectant, some gauze and a roll of athletic tape. Dakota sniffs it, and decides that it's safe. "I rush over to Claire and spray on the disinfectant. I spray what a normal person would probably say is too much, but I think in this situation it's necessary.

Gail applies the gauze and finishes by rolling the athletic tape around it. "Okay... I think we're good..."

"And now we wait..."

* * *

Claire's eyes pop open and she sits up, startled.

"Calm down. It's just us." Gail says and glances down at Claire's bandages.

Claire then looks at her arm and turns pale. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't worry. It's nothing serious. You probably, ah... Dragged it across a nail while we were asleep." I say, and avoid Claire's eyes.

We all stand up and I glance around the house. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" I hear an audiotape which is charging in the outlet. The tape is on repeat: "Look at the kitchen table". I wonder how long it's been going for... "Mom, Dad? Are you even here? Answer me!" I yell frantically and search the floor for blood. And then I see it.

Led by a trail of bloody splotches stained into the hardwood floors, I see a letter. I walk over to it, and take a seat right in front of the letter. I clear my throat, and pick up the blood stained envelope. I carefully undo the fold and pull out the blood stained sheet of paper. The writing is sloppy, and little red dots are all over the paper. It read:

 _'Dear my beautiful baby, Its been so long surviving here, and you haven't come back yet... If you're getting this letter, I'm so glad that you're alive... but I'm afraid I may not be here much longer... The infection has gotten worse.. The capital is sending helicopters to retrieve families that haven't been infected... We're the next family to go, your father and I. I hope you're getting along well in your dream world. If you're ever reading this letter, just know that your father and I love you very much, and we hope to see you again one day. Never forget us, my child._

 _Always loving you, Mom_

 _P.S. Tell our Dakota we love him.'_

It was then that I realize we never went back to being 13. 4 days become 3 years. A defect in the product, maybe? A horrible, horrible defect. I scream, and everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up to Gail standing over my body, clutching the letter. "Brook, wake up!" Tears are falling from her eyes and she wipes them away. "I know it sucks. I know we never got to see them again. But please, we need to stay strong in this world! We all need to see our families. You can't be selfish, Brook. Not in this world. Not anymore."

I start sobbing and bury my face in my hands. "It's been 3 years. They were waiting for 3 years, Gail. They were waiting for us to come back, and we never did. How could this happen!?"

Claire starts crying and starts to grab her knife...

Gail stands up and slaps Claire. "We need to stay strong, dammit! I know our families may be gone, but we still have each other! And we still have the fairies to go back to!" Gail then wraps her arms around Claire and takes Claire's knife. She throws it against the wall and then hugs Claire again.

"Claire, we need to see if you're family is still alive. We need to check it out." I say, and retrieved the knife Gail threw.

Claire nods and swallows loudly. "Let's go."

* * *

Gail's POV~ Once we reach Claire's house

* * *

We're right outside Claire's house, and there are no human traces, or so Dakota thinks. The house itself is torn up and destroyed. I don't think you'd have much time to get out of a house like that, since it's so compact and there's only a few exit options.

Claire keels over and vomits. She sobs and collapses oven more onto the sidewalk. Brook goes and comforts her while I just stare up at the house.

"Its hard to imagine all of those house parties and slumber parties we've had in that house destroyed... But it must hurt even more for you, Claire..." I say, and pat Dakota on the head.

As soon as Claire feels better, we walk around the house one last time, and start off toward my house.

* * *

We walk up the street that was once crowded with cars, but is now completely empty. The road is bumpy, and no longer flat. The trees have been chopped down, and all the fences have been reinforced with barbed wire. I run up the driveway, and then hear glass shattering. "Mom, Dad! Zachary! Are you in there! I'm home!" I call out and push open the door, which was barricaded with couches. Surprisingly, It felt like nothing was in front of the door... Somehow, everything in the house was intact. "Moom! Daad! Zachary! Can you hear me?"

Brook puts a hand on my shoulder and says quietly, "Don't waste your breath. They aren't here."

Just then, I feel a strange sensation. Almost like there's a presence... Then I look up and see my cousin Ben, standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame. He's aged, and wears a black t-shirt, and tattered jeans. His once-blonde hair is now brown from all the dirt.

I throw myself into his arms, tears streaming down my face.

He pushes me down to the ground and takes out a pistol. He stares at me with such ferocity and notices my knife. His gaze hardens even more, but then when he looks at my face, his gaze softens and he drops his pistol. He brings his hands up to his mouth and whispers, "Gail? Is that you...? I thought you were dead..." He helps me up, and hugs me. He's crying now, and so am I.

"Ben.. Ben.. Do you know where my parents are? And Zachary? Please let them be okay..."

Ben looks down at his feet and swallows. "Here, come inside. It's dangerous out there. Believe it or not, the shufflers have gotten smarter. They set traps. That's why they don't come out anymore. But in a way, it's more dangerous like this."

Once we go inside and take seats in the living room, Ben takes a minute to look at all of us. It must be kind of strange to see people who were presumed dead, alive, and older. "Brook, Claire. It's nice to see familiar faces around here (They went to the same middle school)."

"Ben, back on topic. Where's my family? Are they safe? Were they taken to the capitol?"

"Well, this'll take a long time to explain, so just relax for a bit, and have something to eat. You must be hungry..."

After he gets us some food, he continues.

"See, my family was killed early on by the shufflers. Before my father was killed, he told me to come here, and when I arrived, your family was still alive. They told me I could stay with them until they did something about the virus, but one night the walkers surrounded the house. Your mom and dad hid me and Zachary in the attic. But by the time everything calmed down, your parents... were gone..."

My eyes begin to water. Soon I'm bawling and leaning against his shoulder. "D-Does that mean Zach is alright?"

"No... While we were out scavenging one day, remember when I was talking about the traps? Well, Zach went off the path, thinking he saw something, and got trapped." Ben stops and then his eyes get cloudy. "He begged for me to help him, but there was nothing I could do. His leg was caught in a bear trap and it was getting dark. He eventually bled out, thankfully before the walkers could get him." Ben's cheeks and eyes are red and the tears are flowing down quickly. "I was the only one left. I thought it was just me against the world, so for these past 2 years I've been alone. It's been so long since I've had a conversation with a human being. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my sanity... Before your parents disappeared, it was a couple days before they said that you had a chance to escape this world. I always wondered where you went. The way they said it made it sound like you committed suicide... Where the hell did you go, Gail?"

"I went to my dream world with Brook and Claire. It broke my heart to leave you guys, I promised I would come back. But something happened. When we got there, we aged by 3 years. We were only there for 4 days, and came back today. Then we realized, however, that we were still 16... We aged, somehow... It was only supposed to be 4 days, and yet... Somehow..." I sob, and bury my face in his shoulder. "It's been 3 years... Now they're gone.. Things could've been different if I were there to help... Instead I was selfish... I killed my parents and my little brother..."

I break away and start bashing the floor with my fists. I take out my knife and start stabbing the ground. I collapse and sob into my hands. Then I remember the last words I heard said to anybody in this world... _'Go have fun... Dinner's in 4 days.'_

"Ben, do you have any more food? Tonight will be a feast. Please."

This whole time Brook and Claire have been silent, staring at the door, as if anticipating something. They're alert. We sit around a makeshift dining table with our meals in front of us. We pray, and even though Brook and Claire are atheist, they join in. It's the only thing we can do now, is hope for mercy. Instead of eating, we all just share memories and sob. Some of the stories are happy, like the carnival we had in Elementary school, but some are sad, like the day the apocalypse began.

Then, out of nowhere, I hear groaning. And shuffling sounds. The same noises I heard on the first day of the apocalypse.

"Shit." Brook says and pulls out her pistol and knife. Claire does the same.

"Brook, we'll fend them off! Just get the stuff ready! Ben, you have 2 minutes to decide if you're coming with us or not!"

As Brook hurries to draw the circle, Ben looks up and smiles. "If it really is a dream world, then I want in. If we can get away from a nightmare to a dream, I don't care where we're going."

The shufflers start shattering the windows, as they did 3 years ago, and start crawling into the house.

"Ben, how did you manage to fend these off for 2 years all by yourself?"

"Um, actually, I haven't had to for a while. When it was just me they never noticed."

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Guys, the circle's ready to go. Grab anything you need. We don't need to take any food. But you should take some items of personal value. Oh, and Ben, think of a magic you think would be killer. Because where we're going, magic is key." Brook says and smiles. "Here Dakota, let's go."

Before we go, I fight off several shufflers and get to my room. I grab childhood mementos, like photographs of my family, and a stuffed animal, which my parents gave me on my 5th birthday.

"Hurry up, Gail. The chalk is going to rub off soon." Brook calls and shoots a shuffler in the head, instantly killing it.

"Kay."

* * *

Once we're all in the magic circle, Dakota shrinks down so he can fit in Brook's arms. Ben notices this and his eyes widen. He looks over at Brook in astonishment. "We'll explain later!" Brook yells and finishes drawing the seal.

A blinding purple light shoots up and the house is engulfed in magical energy.

* * *

We wake up in the alleyway, again, and after getting woken up, we gather our things and walk to the sunlight.

I spread my arms out wide and yell, "Welcome to Fiore!"

* * *

 **KAY! So, we have another character! Yayyyy! Anyway, just to clear up any confusion, they were walking around for an entire day. Yep, an entire day. Plus, they were asleep for a little while, so that made it seem shorter. Anywayyyyyy, we have a new recruit! I wonder who he will be paired up with? *Evil laugh* Stay tuned for more, and review! Please!**


	12. Back to our reality

**Hey guys! Why aren't you reviewing? ;( We still need to change our name! So if you're enjoying the story, please contribute! Just DO IT! And as always, enjoy!**

* * *

Gail's POV ~ In the alley

* * *

I take a deep breath and rub my eyes, adjusting to the sunlight. I feel a breeze shift behind me, and before I can turn, I'm tackled to the ground by a pink-haired boy.

"GAIL, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE CHECKED ALL THE TOWNS IN THE AREA, AND YOU WERE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND! WE EVEN WENT ABOVE CLOUD LEVEL SEARCHING FOR YOU!" Natsu screams at the top of his lungs, and shakes my shoulders. "EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE DEAD! WE EVEN HELD A FUCKING FUNERAL! WHAT. THE. HELL. GAIL!"

"Wait... You're telling me we were gone long enough for that to happen?" Brook asks, hands over her mouth. "Oh yeaaaaaah... Forgot about the timeskip..."

Natsu groans and pinches his nose. "You were gone for almost half a year... Honestly, where the hell were you guys? And who is he?!" Natsu points at Ben and narrows his eyes. "Are you their captor! ANSWER ME!"

Ben stares at Natsu in astonishment, then terror. He takes a step back and raises his hands.

"Hey, relax! Okay, we were in the town over, and things got a little complicated. I'm not... Not allowed to tell you why. If I told you, we'd all be in real danger." I say, jumping in front of Natsu.

Natsu softens his gaze and collapses on top of Gail. "So it was some secret mission, right? Is that it?"

"Super secret. OH MY GOD HOW IS FUCHSIA?!"

"She's alright. She's just kind of scared. And Sauria... Well... Her 'condition' has gotten worse. If we ever talk about her being a cat... She cries and tells everyone she's a dinosaur. Ever since Brook left, she's formed a group with Happy and Fuchsia. I guess they had fun together."

"Thank god. This is Ben." I gesture towards Ben, and he waves shyly. "Ben was in the same foster house as us as kids, and we met up with him on our mission. The reason we're so close, is he's gone through all the crap we have."

"He's a dragon slayer?!" Natsu yells and shakes Ben's shoulders. "SHOW ME!"

Ben all of a sudden looks really nervous. He glances over at me, and then Brook. I don't think he knows what kind of magic he has just yet... "Oh... Right. Sure."

Brook gets up, and leans on the brick wall beside her. "I have better magic. Check it out: Sacred Ice dragon's ROAR!" She winks at Ben, and mouths the word 'earth'. How she knows, we'll never know.

Ben gulps and stands up taller. "I bet my magic is better than yours though. Maybe more catastrophic." He winks and clenches his fists. "Earth dragon's ROAR!" Huge gusts of wind mixed with sand and rock shoot out of his mouth, and his eyes widen in shock.

"Hmm... I wonder how a rock tastes." Natsu says, rock in mouth.

"Don't be stupid!" I groan and smack him across the head. "Wait. Who's that?" I ask and look at the street.

There is a young man standing there, in a red and gold cloak. He has black hair, blue eyes, and a scar running around his eye. He seems to be looking for someone.

"No idea. But we should stay away from him. Anyway, the guild is going to be so surprised to see you! Brook, Gray has been so worried about you! He hangs out with Sauria all the time." Natsu winks at Brook and then smiles. "Let's get back to the guild. They'll be SHOCKED to see you! Oh. Also, we have a new recruit."

* * *

Brook's POV ~ Outside the guild's gate

* * *

Here we are again. Right outside these grand gates. But something sounds different. It's quiet, almost eerie. But I'm too excited to notice right away. I open the gates, and...

Gray is sitting in the corner on a bench, stroking Sauria.

Mira is washing the table distractedly. She looks up at the guild doors, kind of gloomily, but then gapes. "BROOK? GAIL? CLAIRE? NEW GUY? NANI?!" Mirajane spontaneously collapses and starts crying.

Gray looks up and his jaw drops. Sauria slaps Gray's hand away and activates her Aera. She flies at maximum speed toward me and crashes into my chest. "Brook! Where were you?" Sauria asks with tears in her eyes.

I notice Gail has Fuchsia in her arms too, most likely squeezing the life out of her.

Gray gets up from the bench, and slowly walks toward me, eyes slightly watering. "Oh, fuck you. You come right after we have the funeral. Now we need to remove the tombstone!"

I slap Gray and scream, "YA, NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN TOO!" I then start laughing and hug Gray tightly. "I missed you guys..."

Gray wraps his arms around me in a hug. "Okay, Brook. You have ten seconds to tell me where the hell you ran off to. And who this new guy is." Gray narrows his eyes at Ben, and when he thinks I'm not watching, he runs a finger across his throat.

"That's Ben. He's a childhood friend of ours." Claire mumbles, and pushes Gray and I apart. "Where's Loke, by the way?"

"Oh. He's flirting with our new recruit." Natsu says nonchalantly.

"HE WHAT? OH HELL NO! LOKE, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Loke walks in, startled, and freezes. "Oh. Claire. You're... back?" And he falls to the ground, unconscious.

Claire gets up and drags Loke to a table and starts yelling at him.

 _I guess they were a thing then..._ _Wow. Funny how she didn't mention this to us. We were here for 4 days, and something as big as this happens._

Gail then takes a step back and frowns. "Wait. Can we meet the new recruit?"

"Oh, sure! She's over there, at the bar. She's a little weird, but she's ok." Natsu says and smiles.

* * *

Gail's POV ~ Walking over to the bar

* * *

While we're walking over to the bar, I immediately recognize the blonde hair and brown eyes combo. This was the day I've been dreading...

"Hey there! I heard you just joined Fairy Tail! Welcome!" I cry and sit down next to her. I pat her back a little too hard, and she cringes.

"Oh, no. You guys are the ones to be welcomed. The whole guild has been different since you disappeared, I hear. My name's Lucy by the way. Lucy Hear-" She stops in the middle of 'Heartfilia' and blushes.

* * *

 **Ok, I know this chapter was short. But if you don't review, we won't be as motivated. So really, you NEED to step up your game and REVIEW! OTHERWISE WE WON'T POST! Review or we won't update. This _isn't_ a threat. But it could be. Review. Or else. JK! No seriously if you don't review we may quit the series :)**


	13. Hurt feelings

**Hey guys! Brook here! Gail decided to be MEAN and not participate. Haha never mind, now she is. SO, I hope you enjoy! We're starting the full chapter POVs again, and, as always, REVIEW OR ELSE! (Gail's not actually helping tho... lol)**

* * *

Gail's POV ~ At the guild bulletin

* * *

The bulletin board in front of me in dusty and losing it's shine. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" I say, touching the decaying wood frame. The cork is very fragile, and the thumbtacks can barely hang on.

"Yeah, people aren't around much anymore. You made quite the impression in 4 short days, huh?"

I turn around and see the unmistakably bright blond hair, and deep brown eyes. I can't help but feel frustrated just by seeing her... "Huh. I didn't expect the guild to end up like _this _ in 4 measly days."

"Yeah, but Natsu and Gray were the most affected by it. You should've seen Gray sitting at the tables in the back, not interacting with _anyone._ And Natsu was always sulking..."

"Mm. I didn't realize we mattered so much," I say, quietly. "Natsu likes you though, right?"

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You get along, right?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I was just the backup after you... left."

"Don't say it like that. Natsu likes you, for sure. Trust me..." I say even quieter, and feel tears hot in my eyes. I spin around with a job request, and walk toward Mirajane. "I need to go on a job. See ya."

I walk over to Mira's bar stools and hop onto one. Even though they're constantly repaired, it really doesn't feel like it. They're always wobbly and paint chips off 24/7...

"What do you need, Gail?" Mira asks sweetly, like absolutely nothing has changed. The last time we were here was 6 months ago, and yet, she can act like it's been like this the whole time? Mira seems so simple on the outside, and calm, but in reality she must be having a hard time holding onto her feelings. She seems to be walking on a tightrope.

"Oh. Right. Do you know where Natsu is?" I ask, tears still pricking my eyes. I feel my cheeks getting red, and I wonder why I'm still crying. Am I really this upset about Natsu? He and Lucy were meant to be. I can't... I can't just block them from being with each other. I shouldn't, but I have to. I can't help it..

Mirajane tilts her head slightly and smiles. "Right over there, Gail!" She points to the guild doors and there stands Natsu.

It seems like he saw me looking at him so he frowns and looks at the ground. I get up off my stool, and slowly walk over to him. I bite my lip, unconsciously, and find it to be quivering. "Hey, Natsu! Want to go on this job?"

"Oh, hey Gail... I was going to go on a job with Luigi,"

" _Lucy_ "

"Lucy- with Gray and Erza. You and Brook may feel a little awkward though, since you don't necessarily know Lucy all that well..."

"I know her just fine."

"I don't know you very well, though." Natsu says and scratches the back of his head. He looks down sadly and mumbles, "Ever since you left, I've been wondering if what you've told me is even true... I mean, it seems too good to be true, doesn't it? I don't know who you _are_ , Gail. So why don't you just sit this one out? Besides, I need to get to know Lui-Lucy better. Please just go somewhere else for now."

My legs become stiff and my eyes prickle more. "What, you think that you don't know me? I can't believe you. That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Of course you know me! I told you all about me... And you just... Take that like it's worthless information? Maybe I don't know _you_ that well, Natsu."

"Just go. You hurt us. You hurt everyone, and now you expect it to all be okay? Wow. Some friend you are."

"Gee, glad you care so much. I went through _so much bullshit_ while I was gone, and you just go acting like it doesn't matter! You may not know what happened, but you can _at least_ try. I need a break from you too, Natsu."

Suddenly, a shadow is looming in the guild doors. A big, dark shadow. One that is undeniably, Erza.

"Okay, you two. I don't know what the hell is going on, but if NATSU is arguing, it must be some pretty dumb stuff. Brook, Gray, Lucy and I are all packed up. We're waiting on you two. So hurry up, slowpokes!"

I let out a frustrated groan and storm off outside, leaving Natsu wondering what he's just done.

* * *

I take a seat next to Brook on the train, and lean on the window.

"What's wrong, Gail?" Brook asks, worried.

"Nothing... Well, everything. Wait. You know what's strange? We aren't getting motion sickness!"

"Oh. Cool."

"Wow, way to be enthusiastic." I say sarcastically, and glare at her.

"Gee, if you're going to be such a bum, I'm going to go talk to Lucy. She's feeling bad about Natsu right now, and you aren't helping. You need to solve this before any more feelings get hurt." Brook moves up a few seats to where Erza, Gray, and Lucy are seated.

Leaving these seats to just Natsu and I. I lean against the window and let out a long frustrated sigh. I glance over at Natsu and he's looking at me. I glare at him and move my gaze back to the blurry scenery flying by my window.

"Well then, Gail, what did happen?" Natsu mumbles face down in his seat.

"I already told you that it's classified information," I say getting more frustrated.

"Well then that doesn't really help much does it?"

"Natsu, I just can't handle you right now okay? So just leave me alone."

"And why should I do that?"

"Why do you have to be so difficult!"

"Well I'm sorry for just trying to get to know you better."

I turn my gaze towards him and stare him right in the eye.

"What's there not to believe about me Natsu? I mean I thought we were friends..."

Natsu pauses and stares back at me.

"I know that I am growing farther and farther away from everyone... and now I pretty much just lost you... So I don't know what the hell to do anymore..."

"Well I do," Natsu says quietly, and pulls me into a hug. "In the long run, I don't know a thing about you, and you don't know a thing about me. So how about from now on, we get to know each other? One step at a time. At least we can try, right?"

"Right." I say, tears streaking my cheeks.

"I promise you that there is no reason for me to leave you again. So if I do slap me and chain me to a tree." I laugh.

"Sounds like a plan." Natsu laughs along with me.

I glance over at the other section where Brook is seated. She raises her eyebrows, grins, and flashes me a thumbs up.

* * *

"Wait, where's Happy?"

"Oh, not AGAIN..."

* * *

 **SO, it was a little short! But it was a really sweet one! Gail ended up working on it, so we did pretty good :) In any case, please review, follow, and favorite! We absolutely LOVE your support! 3 you guys!**


	14. Call me

**Hi guys atm 4 and 5 are the same. Sorry, working on it. Review, follow, favorite, you know what to do. Enjoy.**

* * *

Brook's POV ~ At the job destination

* * *

Apparently the job is pretty simple. Now that I know about it, that is. We're supposed to help this elderly woman move out of her mansion, and we'll get big bucks for such an easy job. However, the mansion is very old, and looks like it's on the bridge to collapsing.

"Hello there. Are you the young Fairy Tail wizards that are supposed to help lil ol' me move out?"

"That's us." Gail says, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh goody. Can you 6 go fetch the queen bed in the room 3 doors to the left? I'll just be waitin right out here for you."

"'Course. It's our job, isn't it?" Gray says, stretching his muscles.

Gray and Natsu then strip down to just their pants, causing Gail to stare at Natsu, and I to Gray. Erza requips into her most sturdy armor, and we all go on inside the mansion. We take a look around, and notice that there isn't any furniture in this house. It's absolutely empty. Then we realize that this wasn't a job. It was a planned MURDER. And there is a faint ticking noise, somewhere in the mansion.

* * *

Neutral POV~ Old LADY

"Heheheheh I fooled those young whippersnappers!" The old lady says, chuckling, and pulls out one of those cliché big red buttons. She presses it, and grins evilly. "Whoops! My hand must'a slipped! heheh..."

* * *

Brook's POV ~ In mansion

* * *

The ticking gets louder and louder, and then the building erupts into flames. We ran to the door, but it's locked. The flames slowly creep towards us, charring the already frail flooring. It could collapse any second now.

"I got this!" Natsu yells and begins to suck in all the flames, and became bloated. He knocked down the door in one swift kick, and stomped over to the old lady, who was now gaping at us and holding a controller with a _big red button_. He spewed out the fire he had sucked in, and blew it straight onto the old lady, whose clothes burnt off, as well as her face and hair, to reveal a middle aged man wearing a black leotard. I vaguely recognized him as the leader of the JiggleButt Gang.

I strut over to him, and frown. "Bet you didn't know Natsu here could breathe fire," I then grin and raise my eyebrows. "Sacred ice dragon's claw!" Huge purple ice shards rocket from my hands, and hit the JiggleButt bandit in the butt.

The bandit's eyes bulge and he runs around screaming: "COLD, COLD! GET ME SOME FIRE!"

Gail walks over, grinning widely, and has a small blue flame floating on her hand. "That can be arranged."

The bandit's eyes widen in fear and he surrenders, head on the ground, butt in the air, in pain.

Erza walks over to him, arms crossed, unamused, and sighs. "What's your business here? What is your motive?"

"We were *cough* hired by another guild. They said if we *cough* got rid of you, their job would be easier."

"Who hired you?" Erza asks, infuriated, and waits, expecting the jigglebutt to answer. But alas, he did not. He had passed out.

"Hey, why don't we go to the town? I heard they have a festival. Something to do with the town's founding. How about it?" Natsu says, and nudges Gray, who's grinning.

"I don't see why not." Erza says, smiling lightly.

"We're in." Gray and Lucy say at the same time.

I smile at Gail, and we say at the very same time, "Same here," I sigh longingly. "I can't wait for the cotton candy... I haven't had it in _years."_ Gail then glares at me like I'm a sociopath, and sighs.

"Let's go!"

* * *

We arrive at the town, and it's filled with bright and colorful lights, and swarms of people. There are several stands, like for popcorn, cotton candy, oversized pickles, and corn on the cob, to name a few. There are some games too, as well as rides.

Natsu runs off, mouth hanging open, drooling. "Let's go get some FOOOOOD!"

"That's Natsu for ya." Gray sighs and facepalms.

I look over at Gail, and she rolls her eyes. "I'd better go after him," She starts chasing after Natsu, all the while screaming: "COME BACK NATSU, YOU LITTLE KID! I CAN'T TRUST YOU AT BIG EVENTS!"

Gray grabs my hand, and sighs. "We should probably go too,"

I glance over at Lucy, and frown. "Are you coming, Lucy?"

She feigns a smile. "I'm actually not feeling so well. I'm just going to head back to the guild. You guys go have fun."

Erza then walks up behind her, and rests an armored hand on Lucy's shoulder. "I don't think so. I think you'll enjoy the cake they have here. Come on." Erza then drags Lucy off towards a pastry stand, Lucy silently pleading for help, since Erza was practically choking her.

Suddenly, an explosion can be heard, and the air smells smoky. "If I had to bet, I'd say that that is definitely Natsu." I say, rolling my eyes.

I then run straight toward the blazing stand, the smoky stench getting stronger the closer we get. Once I reach the location of the explosion, I see Gail scolding Natsu. "I swear, you are such a BAKA!"

Natsu looks down at the ground, grinning. "That hurt, Gail."

I walk over to a tiki torch, like the ones they've set up all across the festival, pick it up, and walk over to Natsu. "Here, you get a little fiery when you're hungry."

Natsu grabs the flames and stuffs them in his mouth, everyone in the audience gaping.

"Better?" I ask, grinning.

"Better," He says, patting his stomach and letting out a burp. "Hey, let's go see the cherry blossom tree!" Natsu grabs Gail's hand and drags her toward the center of the fairgrounds.

I let out a sigh, and look back over at Gray. "We should go too." I then burst off running, dragging Gray on his back all the way to the crowded center plaza.

* * *

I worm my way through the crowd, trying to find Gail. I spot her in the crowd, and she's looking around for Natsu, who is no longer seen.

I look down at my hand, expecting to see another alongside it, but it was just mine. I had lost Gray, and Gail had lost Natsu.

I weave through the swarms, to get to Gail, and we stand awkwardly, looking for our partners.

"Hey ladies." Two extremely handsome young men are now standing in front of us, smiling. "Care to dance?" They ask, reaching a hand out to their selected dance partner.

I glance over at Gail, then at the handsome men, and shrug. "Why not?"

Gail is pulled away by the other man, who is going up to the band to request a slow song, and moments later, the song is changed.

The man next to me offers his hand, for a dance, and I accept, taking it and closing in closer.

He rests a hand on my waist, and pulls me closer, until our chests are almost touching.

"I've never slow-danced before..." I say and blush a deep red.

He reaches up and grabs my chin, and smiles. "It's alright, you're doing fine. I'll help you," He adjusts my hands so they're resting on his shoulders, and then guides me into doing the right dance. "What's your name?"

"I'm Brook Hailstone, of the wizard guild Fairy Tail."

He blushes a deep red, and raises his eyebrows. "O-oh? A wizard? W-wow!"

I smile lightly, and pull one hand away. "It's sacred dragon slayer magic. I was raised by a dragon," I say defiantly, smirking. "What did you say your name was?"

He gapes at me, then grins, still blushing. "I'm Alan, not a wizard. I've heard a lot about Fairy Tail... You're a strong guild, aren't you?"

"Sure are."

"Want to go out on a double date for dinner? I'd like to get to know you better."

* * *

Gail's POV

* * *

Once the song started, this guy pulled me in really close, and decided that he could get all HANDSY with me. I cringe, but cover it up with a feigned smile.

"So, what's a beauty such as yourself, named?"

"Gail Ignitia. Mage of the Fairy Tail guild."

He licks his lips and raises his eyebrows. "That's FAIRY impressive, Gail. I happen to be Key, son of Aidan, the mayor."

I'm in stunned silence. That was a terrible joke.

"Say, why don't _you_ and _me_ go on a date? My friend Alan over there and that other girl too."

* * *

Both girls POV~

* * *

The men standing in front of us were too handsome to deny.

"I don't see why not?"

* * *

Brook's POV~ At a romantic bistro, double-date

* * *

Me and Alan are seated outside, with candles lit on the table. "So, Brook, tell me a little about yourself. I'm quite interested."

I blush, and smile softly. "I'm a Sacred Ice Dragon slayer. I've known Gail almost my entire life. We're like sisters."

"That's nice. I like your outfit, Brook. It's very... Cute," He blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry. You're just really pretty, Brook."

I blush furiously and sigh. "Thank you. You're very handsome too." But in my mind, all I saw was Gray.

* * *

Gail's POV~

* * *

I sit there uncomfortably, with Key staring right at me.

"So, Gail, with the lovely smile, tell me a little about yourself, baby."

I smile very nervously and uncomfortably, wriggling in my seat, looking for a way to escape. "Well... I'm a Sacred Flame Dragon slayer, and Natsu Dragneel is coaching me." I sigh and blush, as an image of Natsu pops in my mind.

He seems to be undressing me with his eyes. "You're very beautiful, you know. Almost like a goddess." He says hungrily, staring at my body. It sends shivers down my spine.

* * *

Both girls POV~

* * *

He leaned in for a kiss.

He leaned in for a _kiss._

There's no way he could lean in for a kiss that fast.

* * *

Gray and Natsu's POV~

* * *

 _They were going to kiss._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh hell no._

* * *

Brook's POV~

* * *

Just then, as Alan was leaning in for a kiss, Gray barges in and slams his fist on the table, shattering the candle glass. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Alan opens his eyes, shocked, and looks over at me, gaping.

Gray picks me up, bride style, and carries me out of the bistro, leaving our expensive food behind.

Alan looks at me helplessly, and holds his fingers to his ear in a "Call me" motion.

I roll my eyes, but smile.

* * *

Gail's POV~

* * *

Natsu barges through the restaurant, and punches Key right in the face. "GAIL, WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO!?" He yells, anger overtaking him. He picks me up in his arms, and leaps off the balcony.

"Natsu, what the HELL are you doing!?" I yell, and punch his back.

Key smirks, and waves at me, and blows a kiss.

I actually taste the vomit in my throat.

* * *

Brook's POV~

* * *

Once Gray actually puts me down, he glares angrily over my shoulder at Alan, who was actually totally innocent. Alan didn't do anything wrong. Poor guy.

"Nobody hooks up with my nakama without my blessing!"

* * *

 **Okay. So. How was it? Please review. We won't post if we don't have reviewers. We're still figuring out how the story will go, and we're having trouble... compromising... to one story. So the next chapter may come out a little late. And just keep in mind that this is the FIRST series we have EVER written. We've only written 1 fanfiction on our own before, so we're kind of new to this. Bye!**


	15. End on fanfictionnet- Off to wattpad!

Hey guys. I don't know if any of you care for the story anymore, but just so you know... Gail and I are going to transfer it to wattpad under the name of "Sacred Slayers" The author may be either AlaskanBorealis, FairytailAddict_ or Gail_Dragneel. Whatever the case, I hope you'll stay tuned.

Thank you so much. It feels good to know at least someone enjoys your thoughts and words.

~Brook Hailstone (and Gail Ignitia-Dragneel)


End file.
